Exposure
by ABCsoaper
Summary: Pine Valley residents find themselves exposed, physicaly, mentally and emotionally in this romantic comedy. While initially centered around the characters Simone and Ethan eventually nearly all of the PV will be drawn into the story.
1. Hide and Seek

**Exposure **

Chapter 1.** Hide and Seek **

Ethan felt badly that their early lunch date had been postponed into a late dinner date but at least it was a gorgeous Indian Summer evening for a picnic, "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately."

Simone looked over at Ethan and paused before asking, "Is there anything wrong at Cambias Industries?"

"Yes," grumbled Ethan. "The board has been hounding me relentlessly." Ethan was visibly frustrated as he threw the dishes into the picnic hamper, "I've been wanting to do more charity work and I have a series of fundraisers I wish to pursue but they've been keeping me buried, busy with other projects."

"Well I love a good charity event. Pine Valley hasn't hosted anything significant since the Crystal Ball. Is there anything I can help you with?" Simone asked. "I think Fusion could do more too."

"I haven't been able to even start on anything yet, but I'll let you know. Right now others are handling all of the charity work for CI. The board wants my attention fully focused on an upcoming merger."

"Mmmm…mmmmerger." Simone laughed murmuring softly, the lilt in her voice causing Ethan to turn his full attention to her, "Tell me more."

Ethan reached for Simone pulling her to him and kissing her, "Mmmmerger."

Simone pulled away from the kiss slightly exasperated and slightly amused, "Ethan, tell me what's been keeping you so busy. If it's been bothering you I'd like to know."

Ethan's eyes grew soft as he looked over at the beautiful woman in his arms. "Simone, I'll tell you all about it later. I promise. Right now I don't want to think about Cambias Industries I just want to be with you." He drew her to him for a kiss slowly lowering her to the blanket. Simone thought about how much she loved the feel of his body pressed upon hers. As she wrapped her arms around him her hands slipped beneath his shirt. She gently drew her fingertips along his spine and began to gently stroke his back. Whisper soft she explored every aspect of his torso, barely touching his skin she drew goose bumps to the surface of his flesh.

Ethan paused and looked at Simone before kissing her again; softly just brushing her lips he caught her gaze. Simone pulled Ethan to her and forced his kiss to deepen. She wanted to get closer to him to draw him into her. As her tongue sought his she felt his hands go from her hair to the front of her blouse. He stroked her flesh, the fullness of her breasts heavy in his hands. Tugging her top open Ethan bent his head to her and after brushing his raspy cheek across each breast he took her in his mouth and with his lips, tongue and teeth he brought her to a breathless wonder. Simone instinctively raised her hips to press closer to his body. She could feel him straining against the confines and was reaching to unbutton his pants when Ethan was suddenly pulling away. His voice husky as he murmured, "It's almost dark. Maybe we should pack up and head back to the car."

Simone laughed tenderly, "I can see our car from here. The road is just up hill under the light post. We can't get lost." Simone whispered in his ear while softly caressing him. "Just sit back."

Simone stood and walked around Ethan. As she drew behind him she untied her scarf and lightly dusted his face with it before starting to blindfold him. Ethan's hand went instinctively to his eyes and he felt the warmth of her flesh left on the fabric. Simone lightly smacked his hand away, "Don't touch! Count to fifty and then you can take it off."

"Simone…" Ethan began.

"Play with me Ethan," Simone implored bending down to whisper and taking the lobe of his ear gently in her teeth, "Lets stay…I want you to play with me." Her voice was soft and her warm breath on his ear sent a shiver down his spine. Ethan sat still as she tied a knot in the scarf and then she knelt down and kissed him at the base of his jaw. Her nose pressed to his neck she breathed deep, "I love the way you smell. Your cologne is nice but I love _your_ scent."

Ethan reached for her and pulled her to him once more, ready to make love to her with the blindfold. He kissed her hard his hands spanning her waist but this time Simone was the one to pull away. "Stay Ethan. Stay and count," she whispered softly as she stood up and turned to leave.

Slightly confused Ethan began to protest but changed his mind and decided to play along. As Ethan began to count he could hear the sound of her running through the brush. Slightly alarmed he quickly counted to fifty and he removed the blindfold. Looking around he noticed Simone's yellow blouse on the blanket. "Simone!"

"Bring the blanket…Find me." she called.

Ethan grabbed her blouse and the blanket and turned to the sound of her voice. Running behind her he followed the sounds of her footsteps only stopping to pick up items of strewn clothing along the way. Simone was running fast and the sky was almost dark. Instinctively he knew that she was doubling back and was not far from the hill where the car was parked when he found her thong resting on the grass.

But there was no sound of her laughter. No sound of her footsteps. Ethan waited another moment. The sound of his own breathing obscured the sounds of the night and uncomfortable with the thought of her alone in the dark with no clothes Ethan called out to her, "Simone!" Ethan turned and looked around and called again but louder, "Simone!"

Ethan spun at the sound of her laughter, her slight shape barely visible in the dark. Ethan dropped the clothing and the blanket and ran to her. Breathing fast and laughing nervously, Simone impulsively turned and tried to run away.

Simone was barefoot and it was only a moment before Ethan caught her in his arms and lifted her off her feet. Simone wriggled and laughed briefly before turning toward to him. They faced each other, lips parted wanting to kiss, but still too winded. Their lips barely touching they paused to catch their breath. Unwilling to wait they clung to each other and as Ethan bent his head to Simone he took her mouth into a deep kiss.

Simone was frantic to have his skin next to hers and with shaking hands she tore at the last of the buttons on his shirt as Ethan struggled to kick off his shoes and unbutton his pants. Still standing, once again Ethan picked Simone up holding her pressed against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. Poised just at her very entrance Ethan caught Simone's gaze and whispered, "Say yes."

Simone wriggled against the hands that held her at her hips trying to get lower but Ethan held her fast and shook his head, "Not until you say yes."

Simone was desperate to feel his body in hers but something made her say, "No."

Ethan cocked an eyebrow and smiled crookedly at first and then broadly. One hand released Simone's hip and reached to stroke her back and then her thigh before seeking where she was the most vulnerable. Simone gasped and found herself pressing upon his fingertips and moving her hips in time to the motion of his hand. Ethan waited until Simone's breathing grew harsh and smiling Ethan withdrew his hand and placed it once more upon her hip. Lifting her once again so his body was suspended just beneath hers he whispered, "Say yes."

Simone could barely breathe. "Yes Ethan" she gasped, her lips pressed to his.

Relieved to finally hear what he had been waiting for Ethan plunged into her. Despite Simone's readiness she found she was grasping at his shoulders to contain the sensation. Ethan paused for a moment and let Simone relax. Unconsciously her body arched and he felt her softening to allow him to enter her fully. With Simone's name on Ethan's lips he lowered her to the grass and whispered, "You're mine."

Coming up Chapter 2 'Running from the Mob'

In the morning Simone and Ethan wake up, nude (camera view blocked by bushes) and surrounded by ogling boy scouts with binoculars and cameras.


	2. Running from the Mob

Chapter 2

Running From the Mob 

The sun was warm and bright the following morning and Ethan woke with Simone nestled close. Her face was buried in his chest and her right arm was draped along his bareback. Sometime in the early morning their closeness ceased to be about lovemaking and became a matter of staying warm. But now the sun was shining brightly and Ethan thought it felt damn good on his bare skin.

Ethan gently kissed Simone and then pulled his arm from beneath her. Then Ethan did what he always did in the morning. He raised his arms over his head and stretched. Pleasantly surprised that his Early Riser still had a bit of starch in it, Ethan grinned.

"Holy Hell! Look at that thing!" gasped a young voice.

Momentarily confused by the strange voice and an odd repetitive clicking noise Ethan thought, Oh God, please let that be Simone. Ethan's eyes popped open and for a moment he froze.

Ethan and Simone were surrounded by a mob of preteen boy scouts with cameras and binoculars. Springing to his feet Ethan found that their clothes were not where they had left them. He didn't bother to ask. Judging by the raucous laughter of the young boys Ethan knew that they wouldn't be offering the items back.

Flicking his side of the blanket over Simone he covered her up before lifting her into his arms. Still drowsy Simone woke slowly, "What? Ethan? Who's laughing?"

Ethan stepped on a rock in his bare feet, "Damn it to hell!"

"Ethan?" Still sleepy Simone was confused.

"Bloody Scouts!" Ethan turned toward the boys and growled, "Piss-off!"

Simone started to pull the blanket from her face but Ethan pulled it back up, "Keep your face covered, we're surrounded by freaking first formers and they have cameras."

"I think it's a dead body!" screamed one boy.

"You sick pervert!" hollered another.

"Oh bloody hell!" muttered Ethan.

Simone reached out of the blanket and waved.

"Oh! I guess she's alive." Complained the first boy.

One boy laughed and pretended to be looking in his manual, "I don't see that species of bird in here."

Simone couldn't help but laugh at that remark. And after a moment's thought she pulled her arm back under the blanket and reached down to touch Ethan.

"Simone! Stop that!" Ethan shouted readjusting her in his arms.

"I wasn't groping you! I was just making sure the blanket dropped low enough to cover you." Simone protested.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" Ethan howled. Simone felt her body shift as Ethan hopped about on one foot for a moment, "Bloody freaking pinecone!"

Simone wiggled and laughed in his arms, "Ethan! Stop you're tickling me."

"This isn't funny Simone. Be still. They have our clothes."

Simone laughed again.

"And our bloody freaking keys!" Ethan proclaimed marching along.

"I think our keys are back by the picnic hamper," offered Simone.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" groaned Ethan.

"Maybe you should put me down so I can walk" Simone suggested, "I'll just walk in front of you."

"No!" Ethan replied emphatically.

Ethan stood for a moment and tried to get his bearings before turning left towards the hill with the scouts following close behind him.

"Are the keys in the hamper?" asked Ethan picking it up by the handle.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"I said YES!" Simone spoke sternly but then she sighed, "…but you better check"

Ethan dropped the basket and knelt to the ground placing Simone strategically before him.

"Ethan this is silly I can walk!"

"Simone," Ethan began while rummaging through the hamper, "I'm using you as a shield from the boys. It's bad enough that my bare arse is exposed. You can't walk in front of me with your head covered."

"Ethan! What difference does it make if they see my face?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think you'd want a bunch of eleven year olds imagining your face at night as they look through their pictures of your bare backside."

"Uh… no. Thanks," Simone sighed, "But it is getting stuffy in here."

"Funny. It's a bit chilly out here" Ethan remarked as he dug around for the keys, "I got them!"

Ethan picked up Simone and started for the car.

"Do you see my purse?" Simone asked.

Ethan groaned and turned back to the picnic site and grabbed her purse. With Simone in his arms, the keys in his right hand and her purse in his left Ethan made his way to the car.

"Finally!" thought Ethan just when an angry Scout Leader came forward.

"What the…!" The older boy began, "Mister you don't have any clothes on! There are young boys around here."

"They're around all right. They've been following us all morning. Perhaps they will share the location of our clothing with you." Ethan placed Simone on her feet so he could unlock the door. He grabbed a towel from the back seat that he kept for the gym, wrapped it around his waist and turned around. The young scouts were strangely absent after hovering around him for the last mile and a half.

"I should call the police!" shouted the Scout Leader.

Ethan just groaned and climbed into the car. Exasperated Ethan sat dejected and took a moment to rest his head on the steering wheel and growl when he heard Simone trying to suppress her laughter.

"I know Ethan," said Simone and reached to push the hair from his eyes, "Poor Ethan." But she couldn't help herself and the harder Simone tried not to, the stronger the urge became and soon she was laughing so hard she had to clasp her sides.

Ethan's hands clutched the steering wheel so tightly that the whites of his knuckles were plainly visible. With the sound of Simone's laughter filling the car Ethan started the engine and resisted the urge to run over the still screaming Scout Leader as he turned the car toward home.

Coming Chapter 3 'Cambias Assets Exposed

Simone tries to comfort Ethan as he privately deals with the knowledge that he has made some of the Cambias assets public property.


	3. Cambias Assets Exposed

Chapter 3  
'Cambias Assets Exposed'

Simone stood outside of the office door for a moment and took a deep cleansing breath. She knew that Ethan was not a happy man. "So much for boy scouts! Those little rats were supposed to be bird watching…not bird watching," she thought.

Simone wasn't happy that they took pictures before Ethan and she could cover up but she wasn't as freaked out as Ethan…until the rats put the photos on the Internet and then of course the news got hold of the story…and Ugh!

Simone entered quietly stepping around a series of picnic baskets that littered the floor of his office, "Ethan? …Baby?" Ethan was sitting at his desk with his face in his hands. Looking up Ethan looking at the mess in his office.

"People have been sending me this refuse since this morning. Apparently everyone thinks they've come up with an impressively hilarious original joke." Ethan growled as he sat up in his seat and pushed the hair from his eyes. Mentally pulling himself together he stood and turned his full attention to Simone, "Please come in. How are you? Are you all right?"

Simone shrugged and smiled. She was pleased that he was concerned for her but she wasn't left exposed by the media the way he was. Luckily for Simone she preferred to sleep on her stomach and Ethan managed to keep her face out the photos by giving her the blanket and taking the full brunt of the camera attack. And now he was taking the burden of the media attack as well. It wasn't everyday the news got hold of X-rated photos of one of the Forbes top 400.

Ethan let Simone's presence wash over him. He felt calmer just knowing that she was near. Despite everything he couldn't help but admire her beauty. Her shining dark hair resting on her smooth shoulders and bare arms made Ethan want to go to her and stroke her smooth skin. Straightening as he walked toward her he tried to put on a bright face to reassure her. But Simone thought Ethan looked pale and exhausted. She walked instinctively toward him.

"I'm so sorry Ethan…" Simone began as she took his hands in her own.

"Shhh…you haven't done anything to feel sorry about." replied Ethan with a smile while gently drawing her hair from her face so he could look into her eyes, "It was a wonderful night."

"It was a magnificent night." Simone laughed, "It was just one hell of a morning." Simone looked up into Ethan's face as he drew her closely to him.

"Those little buggers were up so bloody early! They're young boys! Don't they need their sleep?" Ethan replied with frustration. He paused before he released a soft chuckle. Ethan's smile was genuine this time and Simone couldn't resist the urge to put her arms around him and gently stroke his back.

"You've been hiding in this office since yesterday Ethan." Simone whispered placing her cheek on his broad chest, "Won't you come out for a late dinner with me?"

Ethan sighed, "I've been working, doing a little media control...and hiding."

"It's late and the office is empty Ethan. Why don't you just pack it in for the night?" asked Simone. "You know you are the last one here."

"I've been waiting for a call from Japan about a merger between CambiasCompTech and Takimoto Computers." Ethan replied.

Simone let out a low whistle, "That is huge."

"The deal came through early. We got the merger we wanted. It should save our subsidiary and I expect it to prove to be a very lucrative arrangement. I've been expecting Brad Stern from the board of directors to call and congratulate me for the past hour."

Simone pulled away from Ethan and began rifling through the baskets. "Bingo! Ha! It Greenlee sent champagne! That's my girl!" Simone turned, digging into the basket once again.

"Hmmm…what's else?" Ethan asked looking over her shoulder.

"Glasses and …ohhhhh look caviar, crackers, cheese and fruit! Ethan you should have had someone go through these. Some of this stuff is perishable. Hmmm…kind of pricey for a gag gift."

"Simone, are you always hungry?" Ethan asked with a laugh.

"Yes" Simone giggled. "I bet you haven't had dinner yet."

"You'd win that bet." Ethan looked over Simone's shoulder once again to peer into the basket.

Sitting back on her heels Simone stopped what she was doing and sighed, "You're really just hiding out here Ethan. You need to relax and just go with it. This will blow over. Something else will come up and the media will move on to the next poor guy. Don't worry about the board. They love you. CI stock value is up and you are their Golden Boy. From now on I'm sure that…" Simone couldn't suppress her giggle, "They would just prefer that you keep some of your assets private."

Ethan groaned with the memory and closed his eyes and laughed.

"They are great assets though." Simone teased and she couldn't resist an irrepressibly strong urge…to tickle him. Simone laughed harder at the large grown man wriggling away from her. "Ethan!" Simone proclaimed thoroughly astonished, "You are ticklish!"

"Stop!" Ethan panted.

"Nope!" Simone laughed. "You'll have to make me."

Ethan accepted the challenge and began tickling Simone in response and before they knew it they were on the ground panting and laughing. Overwhelmed Ethan took a deep and ragged breath and drew Simone beneath him. Looking her in the eyes he knew there was something he wanted to say, "Simone…" but Simone shook her head and put her fingers to his lips.

"Just kiss me."

He kissed her mouth passionately stopping to draw his nose across her cheek till he reached the soft warmth of her neck. He felt the pulse of her heartbeat beneath his lips and took her delicate skin gently between his teeth and bit her softly before kissing her neck. Reaching to unbutton her dress he breathed in the smell of her hair and reflected for a moment at how lonely he was before she came into his office this evening, "Simone…"

"Shhhhhh." replied Simone, "Just kiss me."

Chapter 4

'A Cambias Merger Comes to Light'

Ethan has a 'New' experience as he publicly announces how he feels for Simone.


	4. A Cambias Merger Comes to Light

Chapter 4

A Cambias Merger Comes to Light

"Simone…"

"Shhhhhh." replied Simone, "Just kiss me."

His day had been so bloody awful. Whenever Ethan stepped out of his office he had to face snickering employees, weird stares, blushing coworkers and gag gifts that kept swamping into the office. It all seemed never ending. Ethan had sent most of the picnic baskets home with employees but the 'gifts' kept coming even after everyone besides his secretary had packed it in and left.

The last thing he expected was to be laughing and having a good time. Simone was just so different from anyone he'd ever been with. They were moderate friends while he was dating Kendall and tighter friends during the breakup. But how everything changed so fast was a mystery to him. Was he happy about it? Hell yes! Did the depth of emotion he felt for her so shortly after he'd thought he was in love with someone else just a few short months ago confuse him? Hell Yes!

But all the things that made her so different made it so easy for him to let his guard down. She was so effervescent, so unpretentious and so comfortable with who she is and what she wants. He wasn't sure how long he'd been living in a vacuum but Simone made him happy. She liked him for who he was and who he is. More importantly she made him happy he is the man that he is. Until recently that is.

Lately Ethan had been withholding something from her. He'd wanted to tell Simone about how he felt and about the dreams he was having. Dreams he was too anxious to even think about. It definitely seemed too soon. But he often found himself on the brink of saying it. The words were there on the tip of his tongue, tickling his lips. And then he would second guess the timing and bury what he wanted to say in a kiss.

He was afraid to put his hopes into words. So instead he would find himself making love to her. Trying to say with his body what he couldn't say out loud. He didn't want to be one of those men afraid to commit, afraid to say what he felt.

But he was. Now.

All he knew for certain was that Simone had become the most important person in his life. And she wanted him. She wanted him as a friend and a lover and Ethan wanted her too. But deep down he knew he longed for more but he was afraid to ask, afraid to change what they had. He felt like a coward, keeping quiet, too frightened to risk losing her.

Ethan held Simone in his embrace and ravaged her mouth with his kisses. Holding her pressed tight to his body Ethan took a deep breath and pulled away from her long enough to look into her warm dark eyes before taking her mouth with his again. He wanted to convey with his touch how grateful he was that she was here with him. He was filled with the joy of her presence in his arms and in his life.

He helped Simone unbutton his shirt and he was surprised to see his hands were shaking. He studied her face as he traced the lids of her eyes with his trembling fingertips, her lips, her neck, and her body. And he bent his head to taste her flesh, raining kisses on her neck and breast. Soft kisses that grew in strength as she clung to his head and clutched at his hair. His warm mouth and wet tongue brushing aside any thoughts Simone had. When she was with Ethan everything just faded away locking her in the moment.

The urge to make love to her was so strong that he was frightened of hurting her. He wanted to devour her, claim her. Drive her to the same emotionally frenzy he was feeling. He pulled her to him nearly sick with need and kissed her so violently Simone gasped. Taking a deep and cleansing breath Ethan forced himself to loosen his hold on her. Letting go of her body he stopped kissing her and helped Simone pull her dress off and toss it onto the floor. Pausing to gaze at her, the beauty of her unassuming smile dazzled Ethan; mirth intermixed with sultry desire. Simone kept Ethan locked in her gaze as she reached to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants.

Taking her once again in his embrace he slowly turned bringing Simone's body beneath his. He was determined to reign in his emotions. But Simone's kisses were thick with desire and it wasn't long before he forgot all thought. He returned her frantic kisses, leaving her head dizzy and her lips bruised. His hands left her warm hair to span her small waist and brought his mouth to her breast and proceeded to kiss her body. He tasted the salt of her skin and breathed the musk of her scent as his kisses and hands trailed across her small frame to where he knew she was most vulnerable. Ethan felt her hands leave his back as she reached to grasp his hair wrapping it in her fingertips.

Soon Ethan felt Simone's back arch to meet his kisses and he lifted her hips to kiss deeper. Overwrought, Simone called out Ethan's name desperate to join with him. She pulled him upward, back toward her mouth so she could kiss his lips and feel the full weight of his body over hers. She lifted her hips and moved against him, gently calling his name with a depth of emotion that rocked him to the core.

Ethan spread her legs with his knees and paused to look deep into her eyes.

"Yes!" Simone cried unwilling to wait, "Ethan, please!"

Her frenzied cries pushed him to the edge and he lifted her hips with his hands and thrust into her. Simone called out to him overwhelmed by the sensation of her soft tissue stretching to accommodate his flesh. She ruthlessly clutched at his back with her fingers and he knew she had drawn blood. Ethan held still, pressed deep against her womb, struck by the wonder of her pulsing flesh that encased his own.

Once she was adapted to the sensation of his body within her she withdrew her hands from his back and reached tenderly for his face in an apology. Unsure Ethan paused, wanting to ask her if she was all right when he felt her gently rocking her hips to encourage him to continue. Bending his head toward her he began with a ragged kiss and allowed her to set the pace as he fought his own voracious desire to devour her.

Lost in the sensation their movements went from tender to frenetic. Their lovemaking taking on an identity of it's own. Ethan reveled in the sounds Simone made as she moved in sync with him. Her soft encouraging murmurs push him even further to the brink but it was as if the moment was forever to be suspended. He felt caught in a loop of time in which he couldn't find release. And then was Simone called out his name, her hands clutching his shoulders her movements ever more urgent, "Ethan! Ethan!"

Suddenly the light behind his eyes burned bright and the sound of her voice was nearly obliterated by the crashing resonance of his rushing blood filling his ears. Again and again Ethan called out for Simone telling her he loved her.

"Ethan! Ethan!" Simone gasped, "Stop!"

Stop? Ethan wondered before he could talk, "Stop?"

"Isn't that Lauren Clark from 'Surprise We're Live' at WGPV news?" whispered Simone looking over Ethan's shoulder before hiding her face in his chest.

Ethan paused afraid to look behind him. He knew in an instant that what caused the bright lights through his closed eyelids was not a phenomena caused by their lovemaking. Lifting his face from her hair he slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was a news camera's floodlight. The camera crew was plainly visible in the mirror behind his desk.

Ethan buried his face in her hair and sighed, "I believe it is. And she's with the Cambias Industries board of directors."

Coming up Chapter 5 'Love Me, Love Me Not

Ethan prepares to deal with the Board, Simone and the world at large.


	5. Love Me, Love Me Not

Chapter 5

'Love Me, Love Me Not'

_Previously in chapter 4:_

Lost in the sensation their movements went from tender to frenetic. Their lovemaking taking on an identity of it's own. Ethan reveled in the sounds Simone made as she moved in sync with him. Her soft encouraging murmurs push him even further to the brink but it was as if the moment was forever to be suspended. He felt caught in a loop of time in which he could find no release. And then Simone was calling out his name, her hands clutching his shoulders her movements ever more urgent, "Ethan! Ethan!"

Suddenly the light behind his eyes burned bright and the sound of her voice was all but obliterated by the crashing resonance of his rushing blood filling his ears. Again and again Ethan called out for Simone telling her he loved her.

"Ethan! Ethan!" Eyes wide Simone gasped, "Stop!"

Stop? Ethan wondered before he could talk, "Stop?"

"Isn't that Lauren Clark from 'Surprise We're Live' at WGPV news?" whispered Simone looking over Ethan's shoulder before hiding her face in his chest.  


Simone closed her eyes and tried to block the image of Lauren Clark's gloating smirk from her memory. Of all the damned people! Why? Why Lauren?...And why the hell is Ethan whistling?

Simone declined Ethan's offer to join him in the shower. Instead she sat and watched him as he showered, brushed, and shaved. Was he in shock? Denial? He seemed relaxed. Undisturbed. Ethan seemed happy. She watched as he pulled an extra robe and toothbrush out of the closet for her and splashed himself with aftershave. Ethan only spoke to ask if she could get him a fresh shirt from one of his office drawers. He suggested that she also take one for herself if she wanted to put on something after her shower.

Shaking her head Simone chose instead to wear the striped shirt he was wearing earlier. Wrapped in one of the picnic blankets from the one of the baskets Simone sat speechless. "I can't believe you're whistling."

Smiling Ethan walked over and enfolded her in his arms. "It'll be all right Simone."

"Ethan. The show is LIVE!" Simone gasped trying to keep the edge out of her voice. She squinted and looked hard at Ethan and tried to figure out if he was really as calm as he seemed. "You were freaking out earlier. What happened? This has to be a hundred times worse."

Ethan paused after he knotted his tie. The truth was that he was relieved that he was finally able to admit what he was feeling. His cowardice toward her had been disturbing him more than he had known. And just getting it out of his head and out in the open made him feel like a new man. He couldn't help it, he was happy, Ethan grinned.

Watching Ethan grin only exasperated Simone, "Ethan!"

"I know, but it's only the 10:00 news…who watches the 10:00 news?" Ethan tried to reassure her. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can keep this under control."

"You're making that up. You know that once it's out there it's out there."

I know…Oh how I know! Thought Ethan to himself reflecting for a moment about how he felt just earlier. Then he stood and looked down at Simone and demanded to know, "Hey! What were you just saying to me earlier? Relax. It'll all blow over they'll find someone else to go after."

"UmmmHmmm…Ethan, you should know something. I went to NYU with Lauren Clark. She hates me. She is not going to let this die." Simone groaned closing her eyes and throwing her head back against the sofa she tossed the blanket over her face exposing her lower body.

Ethan stroked her thigh and laughed before pulling the blanket down to cover her legs once more, "Please don't do that, the board is waiting for me and I just got dressed."

"Ethan! This isn't funny! Please listen to me…this is bad, really, really bad. You don't know…" Simone grabbed Ethan by his arms and Ethan noted once again how strong her fingers were and rolled his shoulders feeling the sting her nails left on his back. Suddenly envisioning what the camera saw, his bare back banded with blood over a prostrate Simone as he called her name and he told her he loved her. Slightly stunned by the image Ethan sat next to Simone. Ok, she was right. This was serious, but still…

After a moment's reflection he pulled her into his lap. Holding her to his chest he pushed the hair from her distraught face and kissed her. "Simone, I love you and this is going to be all right."

"Ethan, you don't have to say that." Simone whispered as she buried her face in his neck.

"No, I do." Ethan whispered softly and looked intently into her eyes. "Listen I know this may be a small town but in my limited experience there is always something bizarre happening here. You were right earlier. This will blow over."

"No, I mean you don't have to say you love me."

"What does that mean?" Ethan pushed Simone from his lap and stood, "Are you trying to say that you don't love?"

"No." Simone said

Ethan opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"No! That is not what I mean. That's not what I'm saying." Simone said in a rush, "What I'm trying to say is I don't want you to say something just because you think I need to hear it." Simone said taking him by the hand and pulling him to the sofa next to her.

"Simone," Ethan began, "you have to know…" a loud knock interrupted him.

"You better go. They're waiting for you. I'm not going anywhere. We can talk later."

"They can wait a few minutes longer. I need to understand what you're saying." Simone looked at Ethan but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Ethan was frustrated but the knocking resumed. "All right. Why don't you eat something? I'll join you when I get back and we'll talk."

Simone shook her head, lay down on the sofa and sighed, "I'll eat with you when you get back. Right now I'm just tired."

Ethan kissed her tenderly. Before he stood he gave her shoulder a soft squeeze and then tucked the blanket under her chin. "Go ahead and take a nap. I'll lock the door behind me. I've got a key and I've called in another guard his name is Abe. He'll be just outside the door if you need anything. I've already instructed him to make sure no one disturbs you."

Ethan stood and walked to the door. "I don't know how long this is going to take. I intend to find out who orchestrated this live newscast without warning me in advance."

Before exiting the room he looked back at Simone. She lay curled up on his sofa in the fetal position. Her eyes were closed; her hands clasped beneath her chin, her dark lashes resting on her pale cheek. Ethan cocked his head, paused and stopped to consider that her face was so pale. Disturbed Ethan worried that Simone was in shock. Ethan wanted to go to her but sensed someone was at the door ready to knock so he quickly opened it before anyone could disturb her. He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door softly.

Ethan nodded his head to acknowledge the men at the door, Brad Stern and Abe. The board would have to wait a few more minutes. Ethan had a few short phone calls to make and some specific instructions for his private guard.

Chapter 6 'Calling in the Troops'

Greenlee and Dani come to Simone's aid and try to spread cheer.


	6. Calling in the Troops

Chapter 6

'Calling in the Troops'

Simone woke from her nap feeling cozy and snug until the night's previous events came rushing back in a flood. Burying her head under the blanket Simone squeezed her eyes tight and tried to wish her self back to sleep and oblivion. Glancing at the clock Simone noted that she had only slept for twenty minutes. She flipped over to burrow her face into the back of the sofa but it was useless. She had to get up.

Going to Ethan's private office bath Simone took a moment to admire the space. Whoever had stocked his office bathroom had thought of everything. Simone glanced at the items that Ethan pulled out for her as she turned to start the shower and while waiting for the water to get hot she took Ethan's robe held it to her face and searched for his scent. Closing her eyes she thought of his words before he left her. He thinks he loves me, Simone reflected. What am I going to say to him when he gets back?

The steam was rising in the shower and Simone got in and felt the hot water rush over her. Using Ethan's shampoo Simone washed herself slowly, remembering the feel of him the way his warm mouth felt on her lips and on her flesh and wished that he were with her. Simone tried to clear her head before shaking herself out of her revelry and shutting off the water. Slipping on the robe Ethan had set aside for her she wondered briefly about what he was facing in the boardroom.

"Miss Torres; a Mrs. Greenlee Lavery, a Miss Dani Frye and a Miss Lily Montgomery are here to see you." A man's voice asked through the intercom.

"Thank you Abe. Please send them in." Simone smiled and gave her hair a brisk rub before hanging it back on the hook.

"Simone!" Greenlee, Dani and Lily pushed through the door as soon as Abe unlocked it.

Greenlee and Dani went to her as Lily waved to Abe as he closed the door and locked it once again.

Whispering to Greenlee, "Lily?"

"I didn't bring her. She was standing outside talking to some reporters and waiting for you to come out." Greenlee cringed, "I thought it would be better if I brought her in."

"There are reporters outside?" Simone asked shakily.

Smiling, Lily walked over. "Oh! There were lots and lots. They seemed nice. They all wanted to talk. They asked me about you. I told them you're nice."

"Thanks Lily."

"I usually don't like hot girls. But I like you and so I wasn't even sure if you really were, you know, a hot girl that is, so I asked Sam and Sam said you were hot." Lily repeated, "Simone, I want to ask you a couple of questions."

"Maybe this isn't the best time Lily." Greenlee said stepping forward.

Not to be deterred Lily continued. "Sam and I saw you on the news with Ethan. You were having sex right?"

"Yes." Simone said turning to glare at Greenlee and Dani who were backing away towards the door.

"That's an awful lot of touching. And it looked really uncomfortable. I didn't think I was ready before." Lily shook her head, "I definitely couldn't do that."

"That's ok Lily. You should never do anything that you don't want to." Simone said smiling at Lily.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"You be sure to tell Dad." Greenlee said stepping in between Lily and Simone.

"I will when I get home. I do have some more questions though." Lily replied sitting on the couch.

"Could we talk about them later Lily? I have some questions for Greenlee." Simone asked.

"Sure. Most of my questions are for Ethan anyway." Lily replied with Dani and Greenlee snickered behind her.

"How did you guys know I was here?" Simone asked turning her attention to Greenlee and Dani who just looked at each other. "Ok. How did you guys know to come over?"

"Ethan called us. He asked us if we could bring you some things and sit with you for a bit." Said Greenlee placing a couple of bags on his desk. "We've got some fresh clothes and some hot soup and coffee."

"Ethan specifically asked us to bring you something hot and nourishing." Dani said.

"Thanks. I'm starving. Why don't you guys rummage through the baskets and see what else is in there while I get dressed. Maybe you could jot down who sent what."

"I don't think you have to send thank you cards for gag gifts Simone."

"True enough. Just go ahead then and dig in then." Simone laughed as she grabbed her clothes and her purse and went to get ready. When she came back Greenlee and Dani were sitting on the floor with the contents of all the baskets in front of them. Simone whistled, "Look at all that stuff. Greenlee why don't you open up some champagne? I put a bottle on ice earlier. It's in the sink, there's some soda in the fridge. Dani? Lily?"

"Champagne? To celebrate the merger?" Dani asked taking the soda from Simone.

"Shhhh!" Greenlee kicked her

"How do you guy's know about that?"

Lily stood, picked up the TV remote from Ethan's desk and offered it to Simone, "It was part of the news segment. Ms. Clark was talking with the Board of directors and they were standing outside the building and they were talking about Ethan and what a great job he was doing and how he was hard at work and that he managed to save 400 local jobs and how he was still in his office hard at work. It's probably on again. It was on like every channel. Sam and I were watching TV at his house when we saw it and this place is on the way home so I asked Sam if it would be ok if I could ask you a couple of questions when you came out. He didn't think you'd feel like answering questions but we saw all the reporters so we stopped and they had questions for me! Want to take a look?"

"Uh…that's ok. I think I'll watch it later after you guys leave." Simone said as she picked up the soup and took off the lid.

"Well, you looked pretty…your face anyway. The rest of you was hidden under Ethan. He looks heavy. Is he heavy?" Lily turned to Greenlee.

"Don't ask me." Greenlee laughed, "Lily, you said that you wouldn't ask any questions for now. Why don't you give Simone and me a chance to talk about some things?" Lily nodded and when she remained silent Greenlee continued, "Ethan told us what happened and he said he thought that you were upset and might need us. He sounded worried and that isn't like you Simone. I would be upset. Dani would be mortified. You. You're supposed to brush it off and laugh."

"It might take a lot to push me over the edge but, Come On! This is ridiculous. First the episode in the park, then the news crew showing up with Lauren Clark… and she knows me and she hates me." Simone mused. "And I'm a little freaked because Ethan told me he loves me."

Dani was looking at Simone like she'd lost her mind. "Did I miss something? That's part of what's bothering you?"

"Aren't you supposed to love each other when you have sex?" Lily thought for a moment, "Actually people keep telling me you're supposed to be married. Are you and Ethan married?" Lily interjected.

"Wow, look at all of this stuff!" Simone began trying to change the subject. "I feel like I'm eight again and I'm about to start trading my Halloween booty with my best buds." Simone sat on the floor next to Dani and Greenlee and opening a box of chocolate and passing it around.

"We're waiting."

"Ethan told me he loves me." Simone repeated and sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I saw that." Nodded Greenlee.

"Saw?…WHAT?"

"Um…never mind" Greenlee popped another chocolate into her mouth to keep quiet and nearly choked on it.

"HOW MUCH OF WHAT HAPPENED SHOWED UP ON THE NEWS?"

"Simone it wasn't that bad, you couldn't see below the waist or anything." Dani said scooting closer to Greenlee and the chocolates.

"You can on the Internet." Lily said.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing. Forget she said anything," Dani suggested scooting forward and trying to block Lily from Simone's view.

"Aren't you supposed to be making me feel better?" Simone glared at them.

"Well, you might want to know what you're facing." Dani replied placing a hand on Simone's shoulder. "But maybe you should have a Valium first."

"Simone. It's a bit of a mess after what happened just the other day. I mean really can't you guys just get a room? I always suspected that you were an exhibitionist but I wouldn't have guessed that Ethan…"

"Thanks for making me feel better Greenlee. You can go now." Fed up Simone stood and pointed to the door. Lily was bad enough but this was getting out of hand.

"Sorry." Greenlee sighed. "Why don't you just talk to us? I'll be good. I'll just listen."

"Ethan told he loved me for the **_first_** time tonight." Simone whispered as she sank back to the floor.

"Ahhhh!" nodded Greenlee.

"So?" asked Dani.

"Well that's not good," replied Greenlee. Dani sat looking at Greenlee as if she'd just grown horns. Greenlee unfazed went on, "You don't want first time he tells you he loves you to be while you're …you know."

"But he does love you right?" Dani asked turning to look Simone in the eye, "Did he say it again since then?"

"Yes. But he then he said it to make me feel better."

"But do you think he means it?" Dani asked.

"Maybe we're asking the wrong questions. Simone, do you love him?" Greenlee asked.

Chapter 7 'Tell Me. No, Don't Tell Me.'

Ethan confesses his feelings for Simone but she isn't sure about her own.


	7. Tell Me No Don't Tell Me

Chapter 7

'Tell Me. No. Don't Tell Me.'

_Previously in Chapter 6:_

"_Ethan told he loved me for the first time tonight." Simone whispered as she sank back to the floor._

"_Ahhhh!" nodded Greenlee._

"_So?" asked Dani._

"_That's not good." Replied Greenlee. Dani sat looking at Greenlee as if she'd just grown horns. Greenlee unfazed went on, "You don't want first time he tells you he loves you to be while you're …you know."_

"_But he does love you right?" Dani asked turning to look Simone in the eye, "Did he say it again since then?"_

"_Yes. But he then he said it to make me feel better."_

"_But do you think he means it?" Dani asked. _

"_Maybe we're asking the wrong questions. Simone, do you love him?" Greenlee asked._

Simone sat frozen on the floor staring at the tall handsome man at the door.

"Do you love me?" Ethan's eyes silently asked her as he took a deep breath and closed the door behind him.

"We'll talk to you later Simone," whispered Greenlee as she and Dani stood to leave pausing to give her a hug.

"Please help yourself to whatever you like," Ethan bent down and took a bottle of champagne from the pile and handed it to Greenlee and boxes of candy to Dani and Lily.

Lily took the candy and looked up, "Wow. You're really big Ethan. I don't think it was very smart for you to be on top of Simone. You look heavy. No wonder why she looked so uncomfortable when I saw her on the news." Lily stated shaking her head but then she remembered something and then brightened, "Ethan, is it all right if I ask you a few questions?"

"No!" Dani, Simone and Greenlee shouted all at once. Dani stood next to Lily and pointed to the door, "Lily. Ethan and Simone need to talk about some things. It's late. You shouldn't even be here. Did you call your father and tell him you were with Greenlee and me? I'm sure he's worried. Why don't we go into the hall and you can call him? After that if you have questions why don't you ask me? I'll answer them on the way home. Any questions. Really anything. Anything at all." Dani led Lily to the elevator door speaking rapidly in order to keep Lily from saying anything but as soon as she took a breath…

"But I didn't get to ask any questions on my list." Lily complained flipping through her notebook. Looking over her shoulder and back into the room Lily asked, "Is Greenlee staying? Because she should really leave if they're going to have sex again. Unless they want us to watch. Is that why they were on the news? Do they want people to watch? Why would they want people to watch?"

Slightly confused Ethan cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, to which Simone responded by closing her eyes and shaking her head. It was clear that he shouldn't ask about Lily. Turning his attention back to Greenlee Ethan said, "I want to thank you for coming."

"We came for Simone." Greenlee replied pointedly bending down to grab a box of chocolate for herself, "She's our friend and we love her."

Closing the door behind the girls Ethan turned and walked to Simone. Wrapping his arms around her he gently stroked her back and whispered, "I think we need to talk."

"How did it go in the boardroom?" Simone asked nervously.

"I want to finish our conversation. I'd like to know where we stand." Ethan was exasperated. It had been a long day and his head was spinning from everything that had happened in the past couple of days.

"Won't you tell me what happened first? Were they angry?"

Ethan measured the fact that she was worried for him against his own desire to hear her answer before changing the subject to reply to her question. "Angry? No. One or two of the board may have been a bit frightened of _me_." Ethan stopped to remove his jacket and tie. "It seems that Brad Stern had called the office and had reached my secretary before she had left. Kate told him I was alone and waiting for his call. Brad claims he thought it was a sign. Apparently Lauren Clark got a hold of him earlier and had convinced him it would be a good photo op for Cambias Industries if she could run a story about the merger and CambiasCompTech. Furthermore, she suggested that it would be really good press for me after what happened with the scouts. But the deal is…"

"It's a 'Surprise We're Live' segment." Simone sighed. Ethan nodded.

"Brad seems contrite and as compensation he is working with WGPV to staunch the media."

"It's too late. Lauren already has it up on the Internet. I told you she hates me. It's what? 11:30? I bet you David Letterman is making jokes about this right now." Simone sighed, "I'm sorry Ethan."

"We aren't back to this again. Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. If anyone should be sorry it should be me. She wouldn't have had access into the building if it weren't for Brad."

"Brad" Simone growled her face so serious that Ethan had to laugh.

"Please," Ethan said taking Simone into his arms "If you're going to growl someone's name make it mine. But do it softer." Ethan teased her bending his head to touch his warm lips to hers. Soon his searing kisses left her knees week and her head swimming.

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you pounding your head on the desk?" Simone demanded as she placed her hands flat on his broad chest and tried to push Ethan from her.

"Because I've met with the board." Ethan shrugged. "CI stock was actually even stronger today than it was last week. If things continue to stay fine at work and with you then I can live with the media harassment for a bit." Taking a deep breath Ethan placed his hands on Simone's hips and pulled her toward him once again. "Now come back here."

"MmmHhmmm…not until you've eaten something." Simone insisted pulling away again. "I know you didn't have anything for dinner so don't even think of kissing me until after you've had something." Simone handed him a container, "The girls brought you some hot chicken soup too."

"I am ravenous." Ethan grinned as he bent his head to kiss Simone.

"After you eat something" Simone insisted slapping at the hands that held her.

"Well I'm trying but you keep pulling away."

"Ethan!"

"Oh all right." Looking at the paper bags that Dani and Greenlee had left at the desk Ethan found what he was looking for. Teasingly he asked, "Did you drink your soup like a good girl?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, because this is for you." Ethan handed Simone a small paper box tied with a string. Simone opened it and gasped.

"Mmmmmm…Ethan." Simone murmured closing her eyes with that first bite of chocolate mousse.

Ethan laughed harder and reached for her as he closely watched her face, "You look positively orgasmic. I'm slightly insulted that a dessert could get that response from you but I'm also very aroused. Kiss me."

"MmHhmm. Eat your soup first. I'll even save you some dessert."

Ethan opened his container of soup and drank the contents in three quick gulps. "There now we can get back to the business at hand."

"But I haven't finished!" Simone protested.

"Good!" Ethan took a finger of her desert and brought his finger to the pulse point of her neck. Ethan nibbled until she gasping. Whispering in her ear Ethan asked, "Why won't you tell me you love me?"

"Why now Ethan? Why do you want to talk about this now?" Simone asked pulling away from his arms.

Suddenly sober Ethan held Simone firmly by the shoulders and looked straight into her warm dark eyes, "Because I'm falling hard Simone and I don't want to fall alone. I'm offering you my heart. What are you afraid of? A couple of months ago you were the one that was talking about love. Convincing me that it does exist and that you can have it all. What changed? Is it me? If you don't…if you can't love me I need to know."

"Ethan." Simone began.

"Forget it. Don't tell me." Ethan eyes wide sank to the sofa sure that he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. Why? Why did I say anything? Was it too soon? Or was it that I waited too long? Ethan sensed that he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear.

Simone straddled Ethan's lap and gently cradled his warm face in her hands and looked into his sweet brown eyes. "It isn't how I feel or even what I believe what you feel. I just don't think you're ready for this. There's so much happening. Are you sure that you're saying this because you want to? You know you don't have to say anything just to make me feel better. I think you need to ask yourself why you want to talk about this _now_."

Ethan spoke softly his chin resting on the top of her head, his hands clutching her back, "Because I want you so badly that I hurt. Because it's been eating me up that I've been too afraid to talk, to tell you how I felt. I've been avoiding this for too long and I've been feeling like a coward. I want you here with me. I want you in my life. I want more than to live in the moment. I want a future. What else is there?"

"Ethan. I'm here." Simone whispered looking up into his face. Taking his face in her hands she drew his focus to her so she could look him in the eye she continued, "I'm not going anywhere. I think you might be sorry someday, but you're never going to be able to get rid of me."

"All right. That'll do for now." Ethan sighed. He pulled her close and kissed her swollen lips until she was wriggling in his lap. Laughing Ethan stopped kissing her and lifted her setting her feet on the floor. Ethan went to his closet and pulled out his coat and umbrella. "Here, put this on." Ethan handed Simone his trench coat and laughed when the sleeves engulfed her arms and the hem draped the floor. "It's not much of a disguise but it might help." Ethan tucked her hair into the coat, buttoned to her neck and flipped the collar up.

"Where are we going?"

"I have no intention of making love to you in this office again." Ethan replied. But after a moment Ethan grinned and added, "Well I'm not going to make love to you in this office again _tonight_. I'm taking you home."

Chapter 8 'Someone's In Trouble'

The tables have turned.


	8. Collateral Damage

Chapter 8

'Collateral Damage'

Ethan woke up smiling. It might have come at a cost but he had made it clear to the board that he would not be going into the office for the day. He could spend the whole doing anything he felt like. Hell, could spend the whole splendid day to stay in bed. Flipping onto his side he turned to look at the lovely woman beside him. Gently he pushed her dark hair from her face and pulled the blanket up to cover her bared shoulder, tucking the corner under her chin. She looked blissful as she slept. He knew he should be catching up on his own sleep but he was glad to have this moment to gaze at her looking so peaceful, especially after the night before.

Just leaving the office was a nightmare. With guard walking before them with the umbrella open to block the cameras they managed to get into the limo unscathed. Once they arrived at the hotel Abe had to repeat the procedure all over again. Glancing at the clock Ethan noted that the guard would change in half an hour and he'd have to introduce Simone to another one of her bodyguards. He knew she was under the impression they were hired to protect him but he didn't want to clarify things last night. They had enough to deal with last night.

Turning over and drawing Simone to his chest he spooned her to his body. He thought briefly about how perfect it seemed to wake with her in his bed, in his arms. He had considered asking her to move in with him but he didn't want to rush her. He had told her how he felt about her. The next step had to be hers. For mornings such as this he was willing to wait.

Sighing he closed his eyes, rested his cheek upon her hair and tried to fall back asleep but she was so warm and soft in his arms that Ethan couldn't resist the draw of her silky skin. It was as if hands had minds of their own. They sought to explore the length of her arms, the gentle curve of her waist, the long stretch of her thighs, unsatisfied until they reached between her legs and found her secret warmth. He felt her stir and afraid of waking her he carefully began to withdraw his hand when he felt her hips lightly rock to the motion. Even in her sleep Simone responded to his touches, her body moving to the sensation without any thought.

Half-asleep Simone was caught off guard by her sudden rush of desire. Her flesh was flush and sensitive but she still couldn't break from the spell of his touch. She placed her hand over his and pressed his fingertips to her, urging him closer as she leaned against the wall of his chest. She reached back and gently stroked the backs of his thighs until the want of him drove her to try to pull him even closer. She took Ethan's hand from her and brought it to her bare breast. Reaching down she took him in her hand and gently stroked him before guiding him to the mouth of her sex.

Gently, Ethan gradually entered her, careful of her over tender flesh. He made love to her slowly, languorously; tenderly rocking her until her soft whimpers grew to the sound of harsh breathing. He felt her back arch as her supple flesh rhythmically contracted around him. Taking each breast in his hands he cupped them lightly as he caressed her with his fingertips. Overwhelmed, Simone gasped; arching her back further she turned her head toward him just as he leaned forward to for her kiss. With his lips barely brushing hers he whispered the words he hoped she would echo, "I love you."

Everything shifted as she quickened the pace and pressed harder against his body. At last she cried out his name and he called out to her in return just as he spilled himself deep within her depths. Still holding her nestled to his chest, his flesh encased in her body he listened to the soft rhythm of her breathing as he slipped back to asleep again.

Reaching for Simone Ethan woke with a start. Panicked he sat up. The bed was cold and Simone was missing. It took a moment for Ethan's eyes to adjust but then he saw her sitting at the desk and staring into the flat screen TV he kept there. Her eyes were wide, cast with the light of the screen her face seem eerily pale. Ethan stepped out of bed and taking the blanket with him he went to wrap Simone with it.

Draping the blanket over Simone's shoulders as he bent to kiss the top of her head Ethan looked into the screen and froze. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Oh Bloody Hell! He heard. He knew. But he hadn't seen it. He anticipated it to be bad but this was so much worse than he imagined. Ethan stood in shocked silence watching the set. When the show cut to commercial Ethan snapped out of his daze and took the remote from her hand and let the screen go black. "Simone," speaking softly and trying to sound calm, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light caress, "Why don't you get into the shower? I'll call room service and then I'll join you."

Wordlessly Simone stood to leave but Ethan took her hand and drew her too him. Reaching under the blanket his hands traveled the length of her back and Ethan couldn't help but notice how tiny she was. He wanted to enfold her to his chest and wrap himself around her and protect her. Frustrated, he bitterly considered that it was being with him that had exposed Simone to this. He lightly brushed her forehead with his lips and felt her tremble in his arms; giving her a light squeeze he released her and turned her toward the bath.

"Forget the shower Simone. Run the tub. I have to check in with the office. It won't take long. I'll be in after I've placed an order for food." Grateful that he had a very large Roman tub installed into his suite Ethan knew he had bought some time. Simone paused at the door and looked at Ethan with a brief quizzical glance before she stepped out of the room. He waited until after she had closed the door behind her before he picked up the receiver.

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts Ethan dialed, "Stern! This is Ethan Cambias. I know what time it is! Angry? No! I'm bloody pissed!" Ethan growled. His voice ratcheting up in pitch as he continued, "See here jackass. It was bad enough that they managed to get a clear view of my bare backside. I knew that they would rake me over the coals. I expected them to come after me."

Ethan's voice grew softer and more menacing, "But damn it, they're running a piece about Simone! They are talking to her ex-boyfriends. They are delving into her past. Damn it to hell! This was bloody malicious Stern!" Ethan's voice was at a strangled pitch as he tried to keep from shouting by talking through clenched teeth. "What the fcking hell is this? When I left the office you assured me that you would personally take care of this."

Ethan paced frantically as he listened to Brad, "Are you FREAKING kidding me? You thought I'd prefer it if you threw her in front of me like a sacrificial lamb?" Ethan stopped and took a breath before growling, "I don't care what it takes. You will cauterize this you bloody moron." Savagely running his fingers through his hair Ethan continued, "Whom the hell have you been working with? Because I know you didn't cause all this damage by yourself. I want names now or I swear, by God, I don't care how much it costs I will crush you until you are bleeding out of every fcking orifice…I want the name NOW Stern…tell me who the hell are you working with."

Slamming the receiver down Ethan sat on his desk and pressed his fingers to his temples and made another call, "Harold, good man. I knew you'd be up. Thanks for covering for me today. You saw it? Good, good. That makes this easier for me. I need you to make it clear to everyone in the office, to anyone working for Cambias Industries anywhere, that I will not tolerate any employee discussing Simone with the media. Is that understood? Whatever you have to do Harold…And Harold, keep an eye on Stern. He knows that I know that this was intentional. We're going to have to make a move to eliminate him from the board. Yes. I think it will have to happen quickly. Start with Richards, Owens, Holloway, and Chen, if we get Chen then Grabowski will also vote with us. Thanks Harold. I'll check in later."

"I'm such a freaking ass…" Ethan closed his eyes and pounded his fist onto his desk as he spoke aloud to himself, "bloody hell… I should have known…she tried to tell me…why wasn't I fcking listening?"

Ethan took a deep breath and looked through his PDA before picking up the receiver to make his next call. "It's Ethan. I know. I'm sorry to call at this hour. I…" Ethan paused before he could find his voice again, "Look. I need your help. No. This isn't about me. It's about Simone. I'm afraid everything changed overnight. This is not just a bad joke about me any longer. The media has set their sights on Simone…Yes. She's seen it. They're portraying her as a gold digging whore. Stern at CI has been working with someone in the media. The woman's name is Lauren Clark. She went to NYU with Simone. There's some bad blood there but I think this is bigger than an old grudge. There's more to this. There's obviously something else, someone else at play here. I'm asking for a favor. I need you to go after her. Find out what you can. I could follow up behind her plugging up the holes but I want to end this before it gets worse and I'm so fcking angry I don't trust myself to do it. I could wring that bitch's neck with my bare hands." Ethan paused to listen, "Why? Because I trust that you'll do what ever needs to be done. And Zach… thank you."

Ethan hung up the phone and called room service to order nearly everything off the menu he could think of. He listened for the water to stop and slowly walked to the bath trying to think of what he could possibly say to make her feel better. Nothing. He had nothing.

Chapter 9 'Going Home.'

Simone and Ethan take some time and decompress.


	9. Going Home

Chapter 9

'Going Home'

Oh, why did she look? Simone sensed that it was Lauren that had sent it but she couldn't stop herself. When Lauren had suggested it would ruin her relationship with Ethan she didn't believe it. So why did she look? Why didn't she simply ignore the damn text message?

It wasn't that Simone expected the newscast to turn Ethan against her but that didn't mean that she was fine with her life's history being made public. And it wasn't that her past was so scandalous but over her lifetime she's managed to pile up a rather immense mountain of mistakes. Hell. Anyone's life would look bad if you stacked all of their mistakes one on top of each other like that. And that is what Lauren had done. She had highlighted every painful error in judgment Simone had ever made and glossed over all of her accomplishments. Lauren made her contribution to Fusion look like nothing more than a minor footnote and then Lauren went onto imply that it was her relationship with Ethan that helped her get where she was in the company.

Simone dropped into the bath to completely submerge herself. Unable to hold her breath any longer Simone was forced to break the surface and sit back up when she heard the door handle turn. She knew that Ethan was trying to fix things but she could tell by his expression that it had not gone well. Ethan looked guarded and upset. Closing her eyes she tried to think about what she would say. But all that she could think of was that awful newscast replaying in her mind where her own thoughts should be.

After turning on the CD player Ethan sat by the tub and reached for the handheld showerhead to wet Simone's hair. As Ethan gently rubbed the shampoo into her long raven tresses Simone sighed and leaned back as he gently massaged her scalp. Simone couldn't help but notice that Ethan was careful, starting at the roots and working his way to the ends. And with a passing thought Simone bitterly acknowledged that this was probably not the first time he'd done this for a woman.

He rinsed her hair and took a wide toothcomb to brush out the tangles and then he simply slid into the bath behind her and drew her to his chest. Utterly undone, Simone started to cry and her tears completely caught her off guard. She was just so overwhelmed by how easily he was able to show he cared about her. And yet it made her inexplicably sad that she couldn't remember feeling so loved. The last time? Was there anyone else? Ever? Not her father and certainly no man she'd ever involved herself with before had made her feel this way and the thought hit her like a fist to her heart.

She was sad for what she had never had and frightened for what she now stood to lose. Unable to stop herself, Simone's past came pouring out in a rush. She told him of her distant disapproving father and the men she became involved with that were just variations of her relationship with her father. Men like Smythe and her professor at NYU. The harder she struggled to control her emotions the more it racked at her soul. She wept until she was sleepy from it. The whole time Ethan just held her and shushed her, gently stroking her exposed skin as she buried her face into his chest and wept.

Ethan understood her grief all too well. He was no stranger to what it was like to feel isolated, lonely, lost, unwanted, uncared for…unloved. He knew what it took her to share her history with him and he resisted the temptation to talk about his own past with her. While it might give her comfort, he didn't want to make this about him. She was hurting and he didn't want her to be distracted with his demons.

Taking a large soft sponge Ethan began to gently wash her back. Concentric motions that started small and gradually expanded. He washed the entire surface of her flesh methodically and lavishly until Simone was limp and drowsy. Noticing her soft yawn. Ethan stood from the tub wrapped himself with a towel and then taking another he lifted Simone and draped it over her.

They hadn't had much sleep the night before. By the time they got back to the room it was past midnight. Brief bits of sleep interrupted by bursts of lovemaking. He probably would have slept later this morning had Simone not left his side. Right now she looked so tired he wanted to tuck her right back into bed but the food was at the door. Realizing that it must have been since she had a real meal Ethan went to the cart laden with chafing dishes and opened one. "Simone, I know you're sleepy but you have to eat."

"Please. You have it. I just want to go back to sleep." Simone insisted tugging at his hand as she tried to break away and get into bed.

But Ethan wouldn't take no for an answer and he sat Simone on his lap. "I'll hand feed you if I have too."

Confronted by the aroma of the hot coffee and the warm maple syrup for the pancakes Simone realized how hungry she really was. Sliding from his lap and sitting next to him she sighed, "Oh, all right but you better eat something too."

Smiling Ethan took the chafing dish closet to him and replied, "I'm starving!" Looking inside Ethan looked stunned, "What? I don't remember ordering that. Do you like oatmeal?"

"Not unless it's in a cookie." Simone said so sincerely that Ethan laughed. Seeing Ethan smile lightened her heart and she found herself eager to eat. Putting the lid back on the oatmeal Ethan rummaged around a bit until he found an egg white omelet and sighed in satisfaction. They ate in silence nearly devouring the contents of the cart entirely. Thoroughly satiated Simone was only sleepier than before. Standing Ethan took her by the hand and led her to bed.

Simone slept nestled close to Ethan's heart while Ethan held her and berated himself for not listening to her earlier. She told him that the woman hated her and that things were going to get bad. But he allowed himself to get distracted. Why didn't he stop to consider that bitch would go after Simone?

Damn it all to hell! Ethan mused as he tried to slow his racing heart and clear his mind. He knew he was doing more for Simone by staying with her while Harold and Zach handled things on the outside but he felt like a cad just lying in bed while her world was crashing in all around her. His hands clenched in frustration and Simone stirred in her sleep. Forcing himself to relax and to concentrate Ethan mimicked the pattern of her breathing until he eventually fell asleep.

Simone lay on her side watching him sleep. As Ethan slept all of his features relaxed and he looked like a boy. She smiled and lightly touched his cheek. Tracing her fingertips across his face and lightly caressing his neck Ethan smiled in his sleep. And then he snored a little. Just a little but Simone almost laughed and not wanting to wake him she got out of bed and crossed the floor to the window.

The slight motion was enough to wake Ethan with a start. Simone was gone. Again. As his eyes came into focus he saw her standing by the window. "Simone?"

"Hey sleepyhead. Come on; let's get out of here. It's gorgeous outside."

"Simone?" the confusion on Ethan's face was evident.

"Ethan." Simone teased.

"Did I miss something?" Ethan yawned.

"Well I _have_ been up for about an hour." Simone replied. She shook her head as she noticed him glance at the TV. "No. I haven't looked." Simone continued, "I've had some time to think though. I get 15 min of fame and I'm not going to spend it in here hiding from everyone. If I'm hiding it will just make it easier for them to spin my life into something ugly. I'm not ashamed of my life Ethan and I'm not going to make it easy on Lauren. I don't intend on being her victim."

"You sure you want to go out?"

"I do. Take a look Ethan. It's gorgeous out there." Simone pulled the curtain back an inch and Ethan gasped.

"Simone! My God! Put some clothes on!"

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Simone grinned.

"If you're going to be standing in front of an open window I am."

"Ethan, I only opened it a smidge." Simone chided him. "I just wanted to let you see how sunny it is outside."

"Just move away from the window Simone. Why don't you come over here and tell me what you want to do today? The day is yours." Ethan yawned.

Simone looked over at the gorgeous naked man in the bed. He was lazily stretching, totally unaware of how damned sexy he looked with his hair all tousled from sleep. Smiling gently Simone went to him, "The day is mine? To do with what I want?"

"Just tell me." Ethan nodded. "You want to take a helicopter to the beach? Or NYC? A play? Dancing?" Ethan asked and then said in a rush, "Please, please don't say dancing."

"No work today?" Simone asked as she straddled Ethan's hips and smiled down at him.

"No work."

"Your all mine?" Simone wriggled in pleasure, her mind fast at work.

"To do with as you please." Ethan grinned.

"If I told you I wanted to…."Simone bent close to Ethan's ear and whispered something softly into his ear.

"Well, if I do that we might never get out of here." Ethan drew Simone up into his strong arms, his large hands spanning her waist and kissed her softly.

"I'll be right back." Simone whispered and ran to the CD player.

As she chose a CD from his collection Ethan rummaged through a drawer and pulled a pair of jeans over his naked form. Queuing up the music Simone turned to him, breathless at the sight of the handsome man that loved her. Still sleepy he had that soft sexy smile that lit up his eyes and made her heart melt. Ethan stood, hair tousled, barefoot, and shirtless his dark patch of hair just below his waist still visible below his unbuttoned, half-zippered jeans. To Simone he looked perfect. _He looked like home._ And as he reached for her, his hand open, arm outstretched so they could slow dance to the music Simone chose for them, she made up her mind.

"Ethan?" Simone closed her eyes and rested her cheek on his bare chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hooked the back of his jeans with her thumbs.

"Mmmhmmm?" Ethan held her softly in his arms; absently his own hands gently caressing her exposed back.

"I love you." She whispered quietly.

"I know." Ethan held her close and kissed the top of her head afraid to break the spell, "I know you do. I love you too."

"I know."

http/media. David Gray  
**Album:** White Ladder  
**Title:** This Year's Love

This years love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
And I've been waiting on my own too long  
But when you hold me like you do  
It feels so right, oh now  
Start to forget  
How my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on

Turning circles when time again  
It cuts like a knife, oh now  
If you love me got to know for sure  
'Cause it takes something more this time  
Than sweet, sweet lies, oh now  
Before I open up my arms and fall  
Losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul  
When you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet

This years love had better last  
This years love had better last

'Cause whose to worry  
If our hearts get torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you know this life goes on  
Won't you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet

This years love had better last…

Chapter 10 'Depraved But Not Indifferent'

Ethan and Simone stall before coming out of hiding to face PV together.


	10. Depraved But Not Indifferent

Chapter 10

'Depraved But Not Indifferent'

"Greenlee, I'm ok. Yeah I saw it. Ethan's taking take care of it. Well thanks. All right hunt her down if you like." Simone laughed softly as she listened to her friend talk and glanced at Ethan to make sure he was still sleeping. Whispering even softer into her cell Simone walked to the far end of the room, "Fine, I'll help you stake her to the ground. All right. You know we shouldn't be laughing. Why? Because, that would be a really twisted thing to do." Simone laughed harder her mind wrapped around the image, "Do you know what I think? I think you're going to get me arrested again. I have to admit that just imagining doing that to Lauren has really cheered me up. Thanks Greenlee. I needed that laugh. I'll check in with you later and let you know."

Simone hung up the phone just as it rang again. "Hey Dani…because I am good. No really. I am. I AM! Oh Dani, thanks. It'll be nice not to have to go in today. Yes, of course, I'll call you if I need anything. Oh wait! In fact Dani you can do me a favor," Simone whispered as she glanced over at Ethan, "Please call Greenlee and let her know that I'm shutting off my phone for now but I'll call you guys later on. Uh-huh. All right. Bye."

"Are you really all right?" Ethan asked. At the unexpected sound of his voice Simone jumped.

"I thought you were sleeping!" Simone gasped.

"I was until the phone started ringing." Ethan yawned and tucked an extra pillow behind his head.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Cold, Simone slipped back into bed for a moment to warm up. She pressed her cool face to his chest and Ethan pulled her close to his chest instinctively running his hands along her back and arms to warm them.

"I'm not sorry. It's good to hear you laughing." Ethan whispered into her ear, "If Greenlee and Dani made you feel better I'm glad that they did call. How are you really though?"

"A little annoyed that people keep asking me that." Simone laughed shakily, "But I'd have to say that right now my main complaint is that I'm hungry."

"Ah! Now I know that you're feeling better." Ethan smiled and gave her a tight squeeze, "The only time you aren't hungry is when you're upset. Why don't we just order something in?" Ethan let go of Simone and turned to stretch before breaking into a grin and reaching for Simone once again.

"Oh, no." Simone said quickly scrambling away from him and climbing out of bed. "We're getting out of here."

"Hmmmm… but it's so nice here." Ethan smiled, grabbed for her hand, pulled her back into bed and flicked the covers over her.

"You did say that today was my day to do with what I want." Simone sighed. She was conflicted. It was very nice right where she was but she knew the longer they hid the harder the press would go after them.

"That's true. I did. But I guess I'm just not as fearless as you are. The last place I want to be is here in Pine Valley. Are you sure I can't convince you to run away with me for the day?"

"We have to face our friends eventually."

"Friends to you…to me they are just people that I know that have seen me in a compromising position on more than one occasion."

"Seen us."

"True, sorry. All the more reason I can't believe that you want to do this."

"I don't want to face them." Simone pulled from his embrace and turned to stare at the ceiling. "I just think that we have to do this."

"Well, before we go anywhere I think I should check in with the office and see if Harold's made any headway with staunching the media…" Ethan mused, running out of ways to stall the inevitable.

"Oh, don't bother… it's still pretty bad." Simone groaned. Closing her eyes tightly Simone pulled the pillow from beneath her head covered her face and screamed.

"Feel better?" Ethan asked his eyes crinkling at the corners as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me." Simone made a face at him and swatted him with the pillow, "I do feel better."

Ethan laughed, "I do love it when I'm the one making you scream." Smiling he drew her beneath him and kissed her. Simone sighed and forgot everything she had just said until he whispered into her ear, "Are you sure you still want to get out of the suite and go downstairs? If you want to leave the room maybe we should just leave Pine Valley for the day."

"We have to do this Ethan." Simone insisted pushing him away from her, "We can't stay in here. If we stay holding up in your hotel suite we are only going to succeed in making ourselves look like a pair of depraved sexual deviants."

"I don't much care what anyone thinks right now." Ethan replied drawing her back to him.

"That's because right now you _are_ a depraved sexual deviant." Simone remarked between kisses, "Ethan…I think we've made a big enough spectacle of our personal life."

"Oh very well. I see your point. I guess we should let the masses see us doing something normal," Ethan muttered sarcastically. "But why they should care what we are doing is beyond me."

"That's my point. They won't care as long as we're doing boring stuff. But as long as we're hiding up here people are going to be imagining us…." Simone's voice trailed off as she grimaced at the thought. Suddenly angry Simone was determined more than ever to show Lauren that she wasn't going to buckle to the media scrutiny. Simone mentally made a choice. She turned to face Ethan and used her feet to push Ethan off of the bed. "Come on. Get out of bed!"

Laughing out loud Ethan remarked, "Well! I've never been literally kicked out of someone's bed before."

"Does it help that it's your own bed? Or that I love you?" Simone laughed.

"Hardly. What would help is if you would let me back in." Laughing Ethan turned and dove back on to the bed and grabbed for her.

"Stop that! Have you ever heard the saying, 'Too much of a good thing?' You've distracted me long enough. Come on. We have things we have to do today. I can't believe we're still in here."

"Well that isn't my fault. I warned you about that dance." Ethan laughed and held her firmly at the waist.

Right. Simone thought. He did warn her about that dance. One dance led to one kiss and before she knew it they were back in bed and now they'd missed lunch and half the day was lost. Well pleasantly lost, but still. Determined, Simone tried to remove Ethan's hands. "Come on, it's getting late." She finally broke free and turned on the light.

Ethan's eyes widened as he took a good look at Simone's face, "Oh! Uhhhhmmm…. Simone…" Ethan began tentatively.

"Ethan? Why are you looking at me like that?" Simone asked with a growing sense of alarm.

"You look…you do look a bit…"

"What?" Simone demanded her hand instinctively going to her cheek.

"Ummm…you look like you've been…well loved." Ethan grinned sheepishly.

Simone rushed to the mirror and gasped. "Oh! When did that happen?" To Simone the slight burn on her cheeks from Ethan's stubble, her swollen lips and the love bites on her neck were all glaring evidence of their past activities. She turned to look at Ethan, "You have them too! And your lip is bleeding! Did I do that? I don't remember doing that."

"Well I remember it all very vividly." Ethan laughed and absently rubbed his neck, "Are you sure you don't want stay in and call room service?"

"We're going downstairs." Simone glared at him but inwardly her resolve was wavering.

"I didn't know you could be so stubborn." Ethan shook his head and shrugged, "But I told you I'd take you anywhere so if you want to go downstairs I'll muster up the courage and we'll go downstairs."

"Damn it Ethan! I can't put makeup on this!" Simone complained tossing down her compact while still looking in the mirror. She was able to do something about the marks on her neck but her face…

"Good. I think you look beautiful."

"Ethan! I looked branded!" Simone grumbled, "You have a lot of nerve standing there so smug."

Ethan just grinned and pulled on his jeans. "It isn't as if I'm walking out of here unscathed." Ethan turned, "Look at my shoulder."

"Oh my God!" Simone could see her teeth marks on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Ethan laughed, "Well, I wasn't complaining at the time so I'm not going to start complaining now." Simone just shook her head as if to clear it. "Is there a problem?" Ethan asked and raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her.

"No…Yes…you're being pretty nonchalant about all of this…you aren't exactly acting like yourself…do I know you?" Simone stared incredulously at Ethan.

"You should. I'm the man that's going to throw you back on that bed and make love to you if you don't hurry up and get some clothes on." Ethan joked and lunged at her laughing. Simone shrieked and grabbed her clothes from the chair and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her and locking it.

"Oh no. I think we've both have had enough of that for now." Simone spoke thru the door as she turned to look in the mirror.

"I have to tell you that it's rather insulting that my offer to make love to you has sent you running and screaming from the room," Ethan laughed shaking his head as he called through the door, but all he heard in response was Simone angrily grumbling. But when Simone came out her eyes were wide and she was visibly shaking. Ethan drew her into his arms. "Darling, we don't have to do this."

"You know we do." Simone spoke softly but she drew her shoulders up defiantly, "Lets go."

Chapter 11

'Roger That'

Simone and Ethan face PV together.


	11. Roger That

Chapter 11

'Roger That'

Simone and Ethan had made their way downstairs to the Pine Valley Hotel restaurant doors without incident but when they got stuck in the lobby, as the guard went into the restaurant to check for unwanted reporters, they couldn't help but notice all of the photographers that were just outside the Hotel's glass doors.

"Oh!" Simone whispered as she tried to keep the edge of her annoyance out of her voice, "I was hoping that they would have left to follow a real story by now. I mean, Come On! It isn't like this is real news. What do they think we're going to do anyway? Go at it in the lobby?"

"Just don't pay any attention to them." Ethan tried to reassure her. "As you so brilliantly pointed out this isn't real news. As long as we act normally the media will soon grow bored of us and move on to the next poor guy."

It was only a moment before the guard nodded to them that they were all clear to go into the restaurant but it felt like an hour as Simone tried hard not to look at the cameramen outside. She was sensitive to the fact that the room was strangely quiet as they entered but Ethan was distracted as soon as he spotted Zach and Kendall. Turning to Simone Ethan whispered, "Do you think you could get some time off from Fusion?"

"Well yes, I'm sure I can…" Simone whispered as she tried not to draw more attention to them. "How much time are you talking about?"

"Why don't you go and talk it over with Kendall?" Ethan asked. He was trying to calm Simone and without thinking about it his hand crept beneath her shirt as he softly caressed her back. Suddenly conscious of what he was doing he removed his hand but judging by the number of raised eyebrows, some of the patrons had noticed as well. Annoyed that they were being watched so closely he tried to get them to look away by returning their stares with a cold and level gaze but they simply continued to stare at them openly. Exhaling in mild frustration Ethan grimaced and turned his attention back to Simone. "Want me to walk you to her table?" Simone shook her head so he lightly kissed her brow before letting her go.

Ethan smiled as he watched her straighten her back and lift up her chin as she tried to look totally at ease as she strode to Kendall's table. Ethan knew she was nervous but she hid it well and he smiled as he admired her determination. Making eye contact with Zach Ethan inclined his head toward the corner as he moved to the end of the bar just as Simone made her way towards Kendall's table.

"Zach, where do you think you are going?" Kendall asked as Zach stood to leave the table.

"I have to speak with Ethan." Zach replied tossing his napkin onto the table.

"Oh why don't you just leave him alone?" Kendall caught his sleeve and tried to stop him.

"Ethan asked me for my help with something." Zach's face revealed nothing and that only piqued Kendall's irritation.

"He…" Kendall was incredulous as she unsuccessfully tried to suppress a snort. "_He asked you?_ Zach, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me what this is all about."

"Later." Zach said pulling his arm loose so he could walk away, leaving Kendall glaring after him. As Kendall's gaze followed Zach she caught sight of Simone coming toward her. Kendall noticed that as Zach and Simone passed each other they barely nodded as a greeting. Kendall sighed as she pulled up a chair so Simone could sit next to her and Simone beamed at her.

"Hey Kendall." Simone whispered as she took her seat.

"Hey girl." There was a time that Kendall knew what it was like to be in a relationship that made her look that happy she reflected bitterly. Kendall had noticed the way that Ethan's gaze followed Simone as she walked over to her table. And while Kendall didn't begrudge Ethan and Simone their own chance at happiness watching them together only reminded her of what she could have had if she wasn't so self-destructive. Zach was right about that, they certainly had that in common. "You look…" Kendall greeted her and smiled uncomfortably, "you look…ummm… happy."

"Do I?" Simone brought her hand to her cheek and remembering the slight burn, Simone blushed. Simone read the expression on Kendall's face and politely changed the subject by asking. "So, do you know what Zach and Ethan talking about?"

"I don't have the slightest idea." Kendall tried to act disinterested but was failing miserably and she sighed, "I was hoping you could tell me. Zach said that Ethan asked him for help with something."

"Ethan asked Zach?" Simone asked eyes wide.

"Well that's what Zach said." Kendall shrugged. "And it looks like Zach was telling the truth for a change." Both girls paused to look at Ethan and Zach at the bar. Neither man was looking at the other as they spoke. They didn't seem angry but their conversation seemed intense with Ethan nodding as Zach spoke. Turning away and changing the subject Kendall sighed, "So how are you doing really?"

Simone laughed shakily not wanting to talk about Greenlee and Dani's phone calls or how happy Ethan has made her. Simone once again tried to change the subject and taking a good look at her friend she cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Kendall, dinner with Zach?"

Kendall shrugged but her face gave away nothing. "Its just dinner."

"Well what about Ryan?" Simone whispered. "What is he doing?"

"I imagine he's having dinner somewhere else, maybe even with someone else." Kendall shrugged.

"And you're fine with that?" Simone asked as she tried to read Kendall's blank expression.

"Well Ryan has to eat too." Kendall was trying hard to act disinterested but she was failing badly.

"Ok…fine…" Simone was a bit annoyed by Kendall's attitude but Simone couldn't force Kendall to share, she never could. "Kendall…what are you going to do?"

"I don't plan on doing anything. Ryan and I are friends. Zach and I are friends. Nothing could be simpler."

"Kendall I've never known your life to be simple." Simone didn't know what else to say. Sighing she placed a hand on Kendall's arm, "I know that we've had our arguments and we haven't always gotten along but after everything that has happened I'd like to think that we're friends again."

"Of course. But I'm fine. I couldn't be better." Kendall answered blankly. She watched the men for a few moments before turning back to Simone, "But right now I think you're the one having problems."

Unsure Simone grimaced, "I hate to do this right now but I need sometime off. I know this is last minute but if you cover for me now and I'll pick up the slack later when you need me."

"How much time do you need?"

"How much time can you guys do without me?"

"Truth is I couldn't stop you from taking as much time as you want but we're really going to need you. A week, a week and a half maybe? I'd say two but you know how it is with the Holiday push. None of us are going to be able to get away soon. Everything looks good now until we hit a snag. But you spend more time at the office than I do so you know better than anyone." Kendall spoke distractedly while watching Zach and Ethan talking, "A week and a half…where are you going anyway?"

"I don't know anything yet. I'll let you know when I find out." Simone sighed looking over her shoulder at Zach and Ethan, "What the hell could they be talking about?" Kendall and Simone looked at each other open mouthed and gasped as Zach gave Ethan one of those odd shoulder squeezes. "Oh my God! What was that?"

"You saw it too? That weird man hug thing?" Kendall asked unsure of what she saw.

"Yep…that's what I saw. Hmm…" Simone whispered stunned that Ethan didn't flinch or pull away. After the moment it took to wrap her mind around the image Simone jumped from her seat, "Kendall it looks like they are done. I'll touch base with you later."

"You better. I want details." Kendall said to Simone before she rushed from the table to talk to Ethan.

Simone reached Ethan just as the waitress came up beside them to show them to their table. Pretending to be looking in the menu Simone asked, "Would you care to tell me what that was all about?"

"I asked Zach to look into Lauren Clark."

"Well why didn't you just ask me? I would have been happy to tell you why Lauren Clark has it in for me." Simone was irritated that they would dig into her past.

"You can tell me if you want to, but it isn't really relevant to what I'm asking Zach for help with." Noticing her annoyance Ethan paused and shook his head and added softly, "Look at me Simone." Ethan tried to catch her eye. "I'm not asking Zach to pry into your personal life. That isn't what I wanted Zach to look into." Ethan reached across the table and took Simone by the hand.

They had to halt their conversation briefly to give the waitress their order before Ethan could continue, "Zach told me that there were three very large cash deposits made to an off shore bank account in Lauren Clark's name. The first was made shortly after the incident in the park and before the pictures hit the net and the news. The second was just after the scene in my office and the third was made this morning. So you see you shouldn't think this wasn't your fault. It's obvious that someone has been paying Clark to go after me _through_ you and for that I'm very sorry. And Simone you should know that she isn't going to get away with this."

"Oh! I know! Greenlee and I have a plan." Simone smiled.

"I overheard." Ethan laughed, "But I'd rather you leave this to me if you don't mind. I hate to spoil your fun but I promise you I'll make her sorry. My way and neither of us end up in jail. And after all it is my fault that this has happened."

"Well this wasn't your fault either." Simone sighed, "So I guess Lauren's raging hatred for me was just a bonus." Simone frowned. "I tell you what. I'm buying six-dozen eggs tomorrow. They'll take at least a month in the right temp to rot. If you don't get Lauren before then, Greenlee and I won't…. Ok, maybe we'll get her anyway."

"Simone…" Ethan began his voice wary.

"I'm just joking." Simone grinned and while trying not to catch Ethan's eye she whispered softly, "I think."

"I think you're looking forward to getting arrested again." Ethan remarked accusingly.

"Who me?" Simone said innocently and trying to change the subject she went on to quickly add, "So! Tell me what else Zach had to say."

Ethan looked at Simone well aware she was trying to change the subject but he allowed the matter to drop. He had a month to take care of things and hopefully he could make Lauren pay enough to satisfy Simone. "Well, he suspects that there's something more to come. Which leads me to my next question." Still holding her hand Ethan asked, "Are you going to be able to get away from Fusion?"

"For week, a week and a half maybe. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I want to get away from everything until Zach and Harold can flush out whoever is behind all this. We can go anywhere you like, but how do you feel about taking the Cambias yacht out?"

"Well, it's pointless to keep this up if someone is behind Lauren's attempts to go after me…you…us." Keenly aware that there were people staring at them Simone wrinkled her nose and whispered to Ethan, "I know that I complained about hiding out earlier but this is a bit awkward. I wanted to stay and fight but if someone is paying Lauren to stir up trouble maybe taking some time off wouldn't be such a bad idea. Besides, I can't say that I would really mind running away with you." Simone grinned, "OK. Lets do it." Ethan grinned back and gave her hand a soft squeeze before he released her hand. Simone couldn't help but wonder, "Does Zach have any idea who is paying Lauren?"

"He has a couple of ideas but nothing concrete yet. That's what I'm hoping Zach or Harold can come up with while we're away. I'm sorry I can't tell you more." Ethan reached over to softly cradle her face. Tracing his fingers over the marks on her neck and the slight burn on her cheeks Ethan sighed, "And I'm a bit sorry about that."

"Only a bit?" Simone asked.

"Well yes. Only a bit, but you bit me too." Laughing softly Ethan released her face and reached to touch her knee, Simone grasped his hand in hers and held it there. Gathering his thoughts Ethan continued, "I'm going to have to go into the office tomorrow. I have a lot to do before we can get away. But I don't care what it takes I want to leave no later than the day after tomorrow so you'll have about a day and a half to…."

Ethan paused mid-sentence as they watched an older woman going up to their waitress. The entire restaurant couldn't help but overhear the woman as she turned to point at them and angrily complain that if they were going to continue to grope each other they should have to leave the restaurant. Ethan took a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing it slowly. Then he sat back and closed his eyes as the waitress timidly approached them.

"I'm sorry Mis…" She began her voice soft and apologetic.

"Oh bloody hell! I was only holding her hand! Please just tell that woman that I am not going to bloody **roger** her on the restaurant table!" Ethan hollered throwing down his napkin as he struggled to stand.

"I'm sorry Miss but we're out of swordfish." The waitress continued in a rush glancing at Ethan in fear and confusion, "The chef would like to substitute the Mahi-Tuna if that would be acceptable."

Chapter 12


	12. Not 007

Chapter 12

'Not 007'

_Previously in Chapter 11:_

_Ethan paused mid-sentence as they watched an older woman going up to their waitress. The entire restaurant couldn't help but overhear the woman as she turned to point at them and angrily complain that if they were going to continue to grope each other they should have to leave the restaurant. Ethan took a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing it slowly. Then he sat back and closed his eyes as the waitress timidly approached them_.

"_I'm sorry Mis…" She began her voice soft and apologetic._

"_Oh for Christ's sake! I was only holding her hand! I am not going to bloody **roger** her on the restaurant table!" Ethan hollered throwing down his napkin as he struggled to stand._

"_I'm sorry Miss but we're out of swordfish." The waitress continued in a rush glancing at Ethan in fear and confusion, "The chef would like to substitute the Mahi-Tuna if that would be acceptable."_

"Nice. I like the way you got Zach to spit his drink onto the table. Very entertaining." Simone teased. "Poor Kendall." Simone continued shaking her head, "It looks like she's going to have to order something else for dinner now."

"Great. Lovely. I'm so glad that I could amuse you." Ethan had his face buried in his hands.

"And I think you gave that nasty woman a mild heart attack too. That was an unexpected bonus." Simone teased him. "Look." Simone urged, "She's still clutching her chest."

"Everyone's staring at us aren't they?" Ethan had taken his hands from his face but his eyes were still closed.

"Oh! No. No." Simone remarked shaking her head in false reassurance, "Not at all, a lot of people are still too busy choking."

"Funny." Ethan remarked sarcastically as he sat back in his chair and glared at Simone.

"Well, on the bright side, I think your outburst helped. Now it seems that people are actually going out of their way _not_ to look at us." Simone was struggling hard not to laugh.

"No doubt. They're probably just afraid of what I'll say next."

"Oh, you didn't say it baby. You yelled it!" Simone couldn't help laughing anymore. _"Loud!"_

"Did you ever notice how much time you spend laughing at me?" Ethan asked. But his question only prompted Simone to laugh harder.

"I know, I'm sorry." Simone stifling her laughter back to a giggle.

"No you aren't" Ethan accused.

"Maybe not." Simone laughed harder, "But you do make me happy."

"Couldn't I make you happy without humiliating myself?" Ethan asked.

"I'm not sure. You should give it a try sometime." Simone's face was starting to ache from trying to not to laugh. Maybe it wasn't _that_ funny, Simone reflected, but all of her nervous tension was suddenly gone and Simone couldn't help it, she was happy. She gave up fighting and burst out laughing again. Simone's laughter was infectious and Ethan couldn't help but grin back at her. Noticing Ethan's mood lighten up Simone took a chance, a deep breath, got her laughing under control and changed the subject. "Ethan, I'm going back to my place after we've eaten."

"How long do you think it'll take us to pack up a few things and come back here?"

"Ethan," Simone began shaking her head.

"Look, before you say anything else." Ethan said taking her hand, "there is something we should really talk about. The guards aren't just for me."

"You hired a body guard for me?"

"Well, there are several of them actually. Hopefully it'll only be until this mess blows over."

"Hopefully?"

"Well…why don't we just play this by ear ok?" Harold had convinced Ethan that from now on he and the people close to him were potential victims of future harassment by the press. There was also the added possibility that all of the media attention would bring a lot of strange characters out of the woodwork, potentially dangerous people out of the woodwork. Hopefully things would dissipate but possibly not. Simone noted his sudden change of mood and to Ethan's relief she didn't make an issue of it and simply nodded. "Look, the guard and I will go with you to your place so you can pick up some things."

"For how long?"

"Pardon?"

"How long do I have to stay here?" Simone gauged Ethan's uneasy expression. "You aren't suggesting that I move in here with you permanently?"

"Well why not?" Ethan asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Why NOT? I'm not ready for this. I don't think we're ready for this. We've never even discussed anything like this before."

"Look if you aren't sure that's understandable. We can just pretend that it's temporary until you're comfortable with the idea." Ethan shrugged.

"If we're going to 'pretend' why don't you _'temporarily'_ move into my place? It would be easier than bringing all of my stuff here. Besides living in a hotel had to be a temporary plan for you anyway." She was unable to tell him what she was really feeling, that they were moving too fast and she was more than a little frightened by her sudden dependence on his presence. Instead Simone softly whispered, "Ethan, I miss my place."

"Simone," Ethan shook his head, "I'm sorry but this place is easier for the guards to secure."

Simone thought of her ground floor apartment with all of her large picture windows and imagined all of the reporters that were waiting outside of the Inn. And then she suddenly imagined spending the night alone in her own bed. "All right, for now we'll do this your way." Simone reflected, "You do have that great tub."

Relieved, Ethan grinned. "I'll make it up to you I promise."

"I think you've done enough already." Simone smiled and Ethan reached across the table to lightly cradle her face in his hand as she turned and lightly kissed his palm. She sighed and looked into his soft warm eyes. Everything would be so much easier if she wasn't so in love with him. She was in so much trouble. She knew she was in deep. How could she say no to him? Simone sighed out loud. There was a freedom in letting go and allowing yourself to love someone so completely but there was danger in it too. Simone sat back and clasped Ethan's hand with hers. "Aren't we moving a little too fast? Aren't you even a little bit frightened?"

"I'm not worried." Ethan shrugged his eyes steady, "Do you trust me?"

"Oh I trust _you_." Simone swore holding his gaze. But less sure she asked him, "Are you sure you trust me?"

"I do." Ethan replied emphatically.

"Umm, Ethan. I shouldn't have to warn you but things _do_ tend to happen around me." Simone sighed sadly.

"So I've noticed." Ethan almost laughed.

"Well. I haven't been arrested in a long time." Simone whispered hopefully and shrugged, "Maybe I'm getting better."

They didn't say anything more until the food came and they let their conversation switch to talk about their plans for their trip and things that had to be done before their departure.

Just as they finished their meal Ethan noticed Tad and Aidan at the bar. Wanting to talk to Tad alone Ethan had a sudden thought when he noticed Myrtle and Opal at another table. "Simone, maybe it'll be easier to pack if you just get some new things for the trip from Myrtle's. Just tell her what you need and then have them sent here. It might be easier than packing." Ethan stood and pulled Simone from her chair and gave her a brief warm kiss.

"I think it'll be easier if I just go to Myrtle's. I'm sure she has evening hours tonight."

"If you decide you need to go to the store, wait for me." Ethan insisted.

"You can't be serious? You know you don't want to go I'm shopping with me." Simone was stunned by his suggestion.

"No, I guess I don't." Ethan replied honestly.

"If I do go I'll take the guard with me. I'll be fine. Besides I'll be with Myrtle and Opal."

Ethan shuddered secretly and tried not to imagine what kind of trouble the three of them could get into together. "Maybe I will come after all. Just wait for me. My conversation with Tad shouldn't take long."

"Sure, ok." Simone shook her head a little perplexed by his sudden possessiveness. "But what do you have to talk to Tad about?"

"He knows people that can help me out with something." Ethan was unwilling to say more and he was thankful she didn't push about his need to talk to Tad. Simone was too distracted, she had turned to wave at Myrtle and Opal and they were eagerly waving back.

Myrtle saw Simone wave at her from across the room as she made her way towards their table. "Opal," Myrtle whispered, "Simone's coming to talk to us. Be nice and watch what you say."

"Have a seat girlfriend," Opal grinned, "Don't you look pretty. Look at her Myrtle the girl is glowing."

"It's been a long time since I've had a glow like that!" Myrtle added wistfully forgetting what she had just said to Opal. Once again Simone couldn't resist the urge to touch her hand to her face as she blushed.

"I was hoping that Del would get me a glowin'." Opal sighed, "Ah well a girl can dream."

"Simone's looking like she doesn't have to dream." Myrtle chuckled. Opal nudged Simone and Myrtle and Opal looked over at Ethan and laughed hard enough to attract Ethan's notice so he paused and raised his eyebrow and locked eyes with Simone. She just shook her head so Ethan turned his attention to Tad.

"Tad, Aidan." Ethan nodded at them and ordered a beer.

"Hey Porn Star!" Tad beamed, "How're things hanging?"

Ethan waited until Tad stopped laughing at his own 'joke' before replying, "I need to ask you a favor. I was wondering if you could help Simone and I…"

"It looked to me like you had things under control. I know that Simone can be a bit...Oomph." Tad gasped as he doubled over.

Bending to whispering in Tad's ear Aidan shook his head, "Sorry man but you've got to control that mouth of yours. Why don't you just keep Simone out of this?" Tad was still gasping as Aidan went on, "Just be glad that I gave you that tap instead of Ethan."

Glancing up Tad noticed Ethan standing jaw and fists clenched. "Sorry Ethan. Sometimes my mouth gets away from me," Tad finally managed to reply as he straightened up. "What do you need my help with?"

"Are you still in contact with Maria?" Uncertain Ethan expression was guarded.

"Sure." Tad replied confused by the change of direction to the conversation.

"She's well?" Ethan inquired stoically.

"She seems happy." Tad asked, "What do you want Ethan? I know you aren't asking me to arrange a date."

"I was hoping that you could speak to Maria about the possibility of my leasing Wildwind for a year, possibly a year and a half?"

Tad whistled, "I'll brooch the subject but I can't make any promises. This could get complicated. The thing is that Wildwind is being held in a trust for the kids and Brooke English is the custodian."

"I heard that. That's why I came to you. You're on good terms with everyone involved. I'd be happy to purchase it but I understand their unwillingness to part the place. I was hoping that they would at least be open to the prospect of allowing me to live in it until I can have a place of my own built. If anyone seems upset by the idea just let the matter drop. I'll simply have to come up with an alternative plan." Writing his cell number on a napkin Ethan continued, "I would like to know as soon as possible though. Simone and I are going away for at least a week and it would be nice if the estate could be opened shortly after our return." Watching Simone make her way toward them Ethan turned back to Tad, "Please keep this between us for now."

"Hey Tad, Aidan. How are things? I haven't seen you guys in a while." Simone greeted them talking Ethan by the hand.

"Yeah. It seems as if you've been too busy with 007 here." Tad laughed.

"Ethan isn't a 007." Simone replied. She imagined that Tad had been giving Ethan a hard time so she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. "Tad you might be just a just a tad but Ethan would be…." Ethan's eyes widened and he moved fast to interrupt Simone next few words by bending down and kissing her. As always Simone forgot everything with his warm lips on her own. "Oh! Hello again Ethan." Simone smiled as she looked into his warm brown eyes.

"Well I have to get back to the office," Aidan said nervously as he drained he last of his beer, "I'll see you guys later." And with that Aidan choked on his drink. Sure they were reading his mind, his eyes darted from Ethan to Simone his face turned a bright scarlet and he began to sweat.

"Aidan are you OK?" Simone watched in fascination as Aidan's faces reddened at an alarming rate. For a moment she thought he was really choking. Stepping away from Ethan's side Simone reached out to pat Aidan on his back. Aidan eyes flew open and he backed away quickly.

"I…I'm fine. Fine." Aidan stammered face all but glowing red and grabbing his jacket to leave.

"He'll be fine once he gets back to the office." Tad laughed. "Hey Aidan! I'm thinking of installing 'Cyber Nanny' to monitor what you 'research' lately on the Internet!" Tad shook his head and laughed, "Poor guy needs to track down a real girl."

Smiling Simone watched Aidan rush out of the restaurant as Ethan quizzically watched Simone.

"Hey, take it easy on Lord Wellington here Simone. The big ones are easy to break." Tad laughed as he drained his mug and took up his jacket. Realizing the double meaning of his own joke he laugh harder, "Sometimes I surprise myself."

Chapter 13


	13. You've Said Too Much

Chapter 13

'You've Said Too Much'

Ethan sat at the table with the remaining board members of Cambias Industries. Ethan was satisfied that Stern had been acting independently and that none of the other board members were involved in the media conspiracy. The board acted quickly and collectively, voting unanimously to have Stern removed from the board.

Predictably, Stern did not leave easily and his outburst required the intervention of security. Stern had to be physically extracted from the room. The remaining members eventually calmed down but it was some time before they could get their focus back to the outstanding issues they needed to discuss. On the table were the topics of an upcoming acquisition and the nomination of a new board member.

Ethan mused that even after the board had left he would still have two appointments and a staff meeting. He had a lot to cover before he could leave the next day but he was determined to keep everything on schedule. Glancing at his watch Ethan moved on to the next order of business.

Jackson Montgomery sat at the table as legal council. Jackson had joined Cambias Industries to watch over Bianca and Miranda's interests and had been acting as legal counsel for their affairs. But even after working together for months Ethan and Jackson shared no more than a guarded civility. Despite their past differences it was Ethan that nominated Jackson be instated as the newest board member. Not willing to delay, the remaining majority stockholders immediately voted Jackson into the board unanimously.

When it was over Ethan was relieved that Jackson was willing and able to take the position. In truth he should have pushed to have made Jackson a board member a long time ago. It was unfortunate that they weren't friends but Ethan had always admired Jackson's passionate loyalty to Bianca and his cousin. Now if anything should happen to him, Ethan was confident that Jackson would be in a solid position to continue to look after Bianca and Miranda's interests.

"Mr. Cambias, Miss Torres is here for your lunch date." Kate spoke through the intercom.

"Please have her take a seat. I'll be out in a moment." Turning to the remaining board members Ethan excused himself and assured them that he would be back shortly.

"Simone." Ethan smiled warmly as he took her by the hand, "Just another moment please." Turning to his receptionist Ethan asked, "Kate, if you would be so kind as to take some fresh coffee into the board I'll be back in a few minutes. I'd appreciate it if you could keep the rest of the board comfortable inside until I can return. I would like a few uninterrupted moments alone with Miss Torres. Thank you Kate."

Simone and Ethan waited until Kate gathered a fresh carafe of coffee and Ethan held the door open for her as she went into the boardroom. "Finally! Alone!" Simone grinned and pushed Ethan onto Kate's desk. Grabbing him by the lapels she gave him a deep kiss. "I guess our lunch date has been cancelled."

"I'm sorry. I meant to call you and save you the trouble of stopping by." Ethan said as he kissed her back. "I really thought I could get away for lunch but even if I stay in contact with the office while I'm gone there is a lot to take care of before I can leave. But we are definitely leaving tomorrow. Nothing is going to keep us in Pine Valley one more moment longer than necessary, I promise."

"Well, I'm glad that you couldn't reach me to tell me not to come by." Simone whispered kissing him again. "This is nice, even if we only have a few moments."

"What are you going to do for lunch now?" Ethan asked as he absently rubbed the small of her back.

"I'll just buy lunch for the girls at the office. It's the least I can do for them since I'm leaving them in the lurch for a while." Simone smiled, "This will give me some extra time to catch up on a few things in the office before we leave anyway."

"You don't mind then?" Ethan murmured, his face pressed to her neck.

"No, really it's all right." Simone sighed and leaned into his embrace. "Just do whatever you have to get us out of here. I'm just about packed and ready. There are a few things I have to pick up and then I'll just stop by Fusion and check in."

"Will you be going back to the inn for anything?" Ethan asked cryptically as he pulled away and sat back slightly on the desk to get a look at her face.

"I wasn't planning on it." Simone asked. Smiling she was still holding Ethan's lapels and absently rubbing them with her fingers. "Why? Do you need me to pick something up for you?"

"No…I was just wondering…" Ethan asked her impulsively, "What was that thing with Aidan?" Ethan was instantly sorry that he said anything as soon as the words came out of his mouth but he still couldn't stop himself from looking into her eyes in order to gauge her response.

"Aidan? What are you talking about?" Simone was confused but when he wouldn't answer she let go of his jacket and tool a step back so she could get a clearer look at him. She tried to read his expression but he was guarded.

"You know…." Ethan shrugged trying to look nonchalant and considerably less interested than he really was and in order to hide his frustration he began pushing aside a few things while feigning an attempt at taking a better seat on Kate's desk, "…the look."

"The look I gave him when I thought he was going to pass out because he was blushing so hard it seemed as if all the blood must have left his brain to travel to his face?" Simone laughed.

"I think you know what I'm talking about." Ethan persisted, "Were you and Aidan ever…"

"Oh my God! Do you really want to start talking about past relationships? Because I don't think either of us wants to open that door again. And besides I've already told you about everything that mattered." Simone shook her head angry for what she was going to say next, "And not that I should have to say anything but, NO. I've never even had a lunch date with Aidan. I barely know him! You know I dated Tad though. So why do you keep asking about Aidan?"

"Because you weren't looking at Tad like that." Ethan said shaking his head. "Ok. I'm being stupid. I know it." Ethan tried to shrug off his remark. "It was just that look..."

"What _look_?" Simone demanded stamping her foot. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You looked…captivated." Ethan fidgeted on Kate's desk unsure as to why he said anything. This conversation was making him feel like a fool.

"Ok, now you are just being an idiot." Simone pronounced.

"I know what I saw." Ethan was angry that he couldn't express what he was feeling. What the hell was he feeling anyway? "You couldn't take your eyes off of him."

"Be cause he was BLUSHING!" Simone was exasperated, "Ok. Call me weird but it does something for me when a guy blushes. I think it's sweet."

"I can blush." Ethan said with a straight face.

"You get frustrated." Simone couldn't help but laugh. "You get red in the face with anger. But _you_ do not blush."

"I have blushed. I'm sure of it." Ethan was obviously put out.

"**_No one_** could say the things that you've said to me and NOT blush if you _were_ a blusher." Simone insisted.

"What are you talking about?" It was obvious to Simone that Ethan was completely lost.

"You know. You can be very talkative sometimes," Simone answered him softly while trying to prompt his memory as she looked at her shoes, "…you know…while we're making love."

"I…I…I have not!" Stunned, Ethan stammered. "I do not!"

"Oh my God! Are you serious? You…you…you've said…" Now Simone was blushing so hard she felt dizzy.

"You're making this up." Ethan laughed skeptically. "Your name? Yes. That I love you? Certainly. But I think I'd remember if I said anything out of the norm."

"Ethan," Simone laughed eyes wide in disbelief and shaking her head, "I can't believe you aren't aware of what you've said."

"All right refresh my memory princess." Ethan was smug and shrugged at her. "What kind of things do I say when we're alone in the dark?" Ethan smiled, reached and grabbed Simone's hips and drew her in close so she could snuggle up against him. Amused that Simone was baiting him, Ethan chuckled at her ploy and kissed her.

"Sometimes not in the dark and sadly not always alone." Simone sighed embarrassed and buried her face in his shoulder in frustration, "But I don't think I can repeat what you've said right now."

"You just can't say anything because it never happened!" Ethan pronounced arrogantly.

Astounded Simone's mouth dropped open. Suddenly indignant she stuck out her chin and began to recite some of the things that Ethan had said to her. "You said that you 'just have to ' and that you 'want me to' and you 'want to' and you've said on more than one occasion 'God you're so damn'…. and what about when you asked me to call …. "

"Oh! Stop! Enough!" Ethan gasped placing his hand over her mouth. "I give up. I remember." Ethan groaned and buried his face in her hair.

"See! And you still aren't blushing." Simone said pointedly as she struggled to look at his face.

"No." Ethan laughed as he kissed her neck. "But I do want to make love to you right here on Kate's desk."

"I don't think she's appreciate that." Simone whispered as she playfully bit the lobe of his ear.

"And the board is still waiting for me to come back." Ethan sighed.

"And there is no privacy here." Simone sighed and asked hopefully, "How much longer do we have anyway?"

"Not much longer. We had just ordered lunch before you got here." Ethan groaned, "In fact the food should be here soon."

"Well since you can't and I can't and we certainly can't ." Simone grinned teasingly, "You'll just have to settle for an innocent kiss then." Snuggling into Ethan's chest she let him wrap her up in his strong arms and settled in for a slightly less than innocent deep kiss just as the food arrived.

Ethan opened the door for the deliverymen then reached and grabbed Simone's hand and pulled her toward him for a final brief kiss before releasing her and watching her leave. Smiling Ethan opened the door and strolled back to his seat. The room was strangely quiet save for some odd shuffling and a few awkward glances that the board members shared with one another. Kate in particular looked completely abashed and was staring at the floor like she was hoping it would swallow her up. Confused, Ethan tried to make eye contact with each member of the board but they all refused to return his gaze and were just staring at their uneaten food, shifting nervously in their seats. Ethan opened his mouth about to demand what the hell had happened in his absence. When he heard Simone's voice as clear as if she were in the same room.

"I know I put my keys down in here somewhere. Damn it! Oh! Thanks! Thanks Abe. Lets go. I still have to pick up lunch for the girls."

Ethan closed his eyes as his jaw dropped open and he mentally pictured his hand as he pushed a few things aside so he could sit more comfortably on Kate's desk. Could he have turned on the intercom? Yes. He did remember his hand brushing against it. There was no point in trying to figure out how much they had heard it was obviously too much.

Ethan felt his face growing hot at the memory of the things that were said as he sat on Kate's desk.

"Why Mr. Cambias. I do believe you are blushing." Jackson Montgomery boomed from the end of the table. The rest of the board burst out laughing as Ethan bent to bury his face in his arms.

"Don't be shy lad." Harold laughed, "You've got nothing left to hide from us!" He tossed a 'Fortune' magazine onto the table 'Cambias Stock Is Way Up! Stockholders Thank Cambias CEO Billionaire For Jump Starting The New Quarter By Exposing His Personal Assets.'

Chapter 14


	14. Just Ask

**Chapter 14**

**Just Ask**

Outside of the WGPV station Lauren Clark was pacing in frustration while angrily growling into her cell, "Look he's already had me fired. You told me that you'd take care of me. What are you talking about? I did everything that you asked of me! This is not my fault. Don't you dare try to blame this fiasco on me. If things haven't worked out the way you've wanted them to you have no one to blame but yourself. Yourself! Because if this has fallen apart it's fallen apart on _your_ end NOT mine!"

"What do I want? I want MY JOB back damn it! I want MY CAREER back and intact!" Lauren continued pacing, her heels pounding the surface of the gravel. The visual effect left her looking as if she was quite literally hopping mad in the parking lot. "If I do this for you what assurance do I have that I'll a career to go back to once I've done what you've asked? Cambias could easily buy any station that I can find to hire me just to fire me if he wanted to. Hell, he probably wouldn't even have to. He could shut me out of every decent news agency with a few phone calls if he wanted to. I must have been crazy to trust you. If I make him any angrier I'll be lucky if I can get a job in Siberia. I can't believe that you have the nerve to ask me for more help."

The tall blond froze in place to listen to an offer being made to her over the phone and a the frustration apparent on her face, "Yes. I heard you. You know how I feel about her…I'd love to take her down, but what assurance can you possibly give me that things will work out according to your plan? This whole tact is failing miserably. Look, if you can't take control of Cambias Industries I'm screwed…I know…this point I have nowhere else to turn but I'm having a hard time trusting you. All right, all right! What do I have to lose? Just triple my deposit. Remember. If this pans out I expect to have the anchor job you promised. Don't worry. I'll take care of my end. But you just better make sure things work out on yours."

"Ethan, you've missed another call from Zach." Simone entered the bath with Ethan's phone in her hand and shouted, "Stop!"

Ethan was just about to shave his face and he froze, his hand suspended. Looking at her quizzically he raised an eyebrow and waited for her to explain herself.

"Here, let me do this," Simone came forward and handed him the phone with one hand and took the razor with other. Ethan shrugged but he smiled as Simone took a seat on the edge of the vanity and continued, "Would you mind terribly if I asked you not to shave your face for a few days?" Simone asked as she held his chin in her free hand and carefully shaved his neck. Satisfied she leaned back, dropped the razor into the sink. Absently she took a small cloth and ran it under the hot water before rinsing his face and neck. Smiling she softly brushed the back of her hand across the raspy surface of his face.

Ethan noted the wistful expression on her face and waited for an explanation but Simone averted his glances and looked away. Apparently she had no intention of sharing her reason for such a strange request with him.

Drawing Simone closer to him so she was barely sitting on the edge of the sink she was forced to grab onto his shoulders to keep her balance. Catching her eye Ethan whispered, his soft breath brushed the surface of her ear and sent shivers through her. "Something you want to share with me love?"

"Hmmm…." Simone considered her next remark and furrowed her brow. "Well, it's a nice reminder…that I have you all to myself and…" Simone continued with an inspired thought and a grin, "that you aren't going to work tomorrow."

"And?" Ethan could tell from the way she was obviously holding something back. Playful he leaned over and lightly scratched the back of hers shoulder with the scruff of his cheek. Simone purred, wiggled her shoulders and leaned in closer. "Come on love. Tell me."

"Nope. You'll just have to wait." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder to hide her reddening face. Gathering her courage she sighed and turned her head so that her cheek was resting on his bare chest. Catching his gaze she smiled, "Please. Don't ask. It'll only be for a couple of days." To distract him she tapped on the object in his hand.

Noticing he was still holding the phone Ethan set his curiosity aside. He knew he shouldn't disregard Zach's call. He buried his face into Simone's hair and groaned, "I should really call Zach back right now. You know that he isn't calling to see how we are doing. He has to have something important to tell me."

"Ethan, can I ask you something before you call him back?" Simone pulled away from his embrace and took a better seat on the vanity.

"Of course. You can ask me anything." Ethan replied and as he tried to pull her closer once again.

"Are you sure about that?" Simone inquired as she absently pushed his hands from her waist.

"Simone." Ethan grasped Simone lightly by the waist. He hadn't meant to but he was tickling her, causing her to wriggle and that made Ethan laugh out loud. "Just ask!"

"Ok, if you say so." Simone's warning voice and the fact that she kept pulling away from him should have been a warning but he was too distracted. She knew that Ethan had no idea what he was in for but the door was open and this was as good a time as any. "What made you ask Zach for help? You could have hired a private investigator to look into Lauren. In fact I'm certain that CI has a private detective firm on retainer."

"We do have detectives on retainer. But Zach will do more than investigate." Ethan replied, "Zach will squeeze Lauren Clark until she cracks." Shrugging Ethan released Simone's waist and continued. "I trust him to do what ever needs to be done."

"Ummm…excuse me? You trust Zach?" Simone asked incredulously.

"I trust that he will go after Lauren until he finds out what he wants to know." Ethan answered looking over her shoulder into the mirror and rubbed his cheek with his hand.

"You trust Zach." Simone replied trying to grasp the full extent of what he was saying.

Bringing his attention back to the woman he loved Ethan whispered into her ear, lightly tracing his rough cheek across her velvety one. "Simone…I trust that he will do what has to be done. I trust that he will do whatever it takes to get to the bottom of this without exposing you to anymore of this nonsense."

"You aren't afraid that he'll betray you?" Simone asked taking his face in her hands so he could look her in the eye. "For all we know he's the one behind Lauren. Ethan he could be the source of all this. What if he just wants you out of Pine Valley and away from Cambias? What if he has his own agenda?"

"Well for one thing, I doubt that Zach would use you just to get to me."

"Ethan. Baby. He used Kendall to get to you." Simone reminded him softly. She looked intently into his eyes while she held his face in her hands as her fingers looped below his ears so she could lightly stroke his cheeks with her thumbs forcing him to look into her eyes.

Ethan froze and looked at Simone. Damn! "Very well. I suppose there would have been a time that Zach would have done anything to manipulate me but I really think he's past that."

"Why?" Simone released Ethan's face and clasped her hands in front of her as she raised an eyebrow, "because he still feels guilty about marrying Kendall to get you to give up Cambias Industries?"

"Because he walked away from CI. Because he hasn't tried to manipulate me since…"

"Since he married Kendall." Simone persisted. "But what if he was just biding his time and waiting for a better opportunity to go after you?"

"How was it that I forgot to take into consideration that you were a journalist before I said you could ask anything?" Ethan laughed softly, he was slightly exasperated but his change of tact wasn't about to alter Simone from the original topic. There was something bothering her and though she sensed that maybe she didn't really want to hear the answer she still felt compelled to ask.

"Ethan, I don't mean to accuse Zach of anything. I'm just curious…" Simone asked softly, "Why do _you_ trust Zach _now_? I mean, you've admitted that Zach will do anything to get what he wants. He is a master manipulator. Why is it that you no longer believe that he wants you to give up CI? After everything that he's done to you how can you trust him?"

"Look, I didn't want to risk Zach weighing in on this on his own. I'd rather be a part of whatever he plans on doing. In truth I was just so angry that morning that the media coverage about you was leaked that I had acted purely on instinct when I called Zach.

And…" Ethan paused unsure of how to continue.

"And?"

"I think he cares for Kendall and I don't think he's going to attack one of her only friends just to hurt me…"

"Because?"

"He…She…He…He's…" Bloody hell! Why the hell _did_ he ask Zach to help him? Taking a deep breath Ethan tried to explain himself, "It's true I don't think that he would use you to get to me and that I don't think he wants to deliberately hurt me any longer. In part it's because I think he's changed and in part because I think he has a better understanding of who I am and in part because I don't think he'd make a move against me out of the blue like this and use you to do it because he knows that Kendall wouldn't approve…."

"You honestly think that his feelings for Kendall has made a real change in him?" Simone asked tilting her head to look into Ethan's eyes.

"You asked me to let go of my revenge Simone and I did it without really thinking about it because I wanted to be with you. Why is it so hard to believe that Zach's feelings for Kendall could have a similar effect on him?"

"Because I'm not sure that he does have real feelings for her. Are you?"

"I do think that he has real feelings for her."

"And you?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you still have any real feelings for her?"

"I suppose I'll always be grateful to her Simone." Ethan replied wanting to get this conversation over with in hopes that it would never come up again. "Look, she was the first person in PV to befriend me. She believed in me when no one else did. She did what she could to get me out of jail, she helped me to discover who I was but…"

"You loved her." Simone interrupted. "Do you love her still?"

"Darling, as it turned out that the girl I fell in love with never even really existed." Ethan remarked emphatically.

"So she stopped existing just because she betrayed you?" Simone was momentarily caught off guard.

"Because she should have known me. And evidently I didn't really know her either. Look, she took Zach's word over mine. She let him convince her that power would corrupt me. And then she married him to punish me. The girl I _thought_ she was could never have done that."

"You lied to her and Ethan. She believed in you and you lied to her." Simone felt the need to defend her friend.

"I'm not denying what I did." Ethan replied. "But Simone, would that drive you to marry my father?"

"Oh come on!" Simone flinched and shuddered, "Ewwww."

"See!" Ethan exhaled loudly finally feeling that his point had been made. "That was just the right answer and I don't believe anything more needs to be said on the subject." Smiling Ethan bent his head to her and kissed her till she was dizzy. Hmmm… Ethan thought to himself. That was effective. I really should remember that the next time she hits me with a barrage of questions. Ethan briefly drew from her kiss so he could look closely to see if there was any trace of doubt left buried in her eyes. He liked what he saw and bent his head to once again take her warm lips with his mouth.

Simone lost herself in his kisses until the phone rang. Shaking her head Simone sighed softly, "It's Zach again. Don't you think you need to take this call?" Sighing Simone dragged her hand across his raspy cheek before pressing her nose to the soft warmth of his neck and with her curiosity finally at rest she relaxed into his embrace.

Ethan looked down at the phone. He picked it up, turned it off and let it drop into the sink. Smiling softly he took her by the hips and drew her closer to him so that she was barely on the edge of the sink and was pressed closely to him. Simone gasped and grabbed the sink top to keep her balance. Ethan reached and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Too late. It would seem that I have lost any hope of getting a connection."

"Oh, I don't think you are going to have any problem getting a connection Ethan." Simone smiled as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and twined her fingers into his hair.

_**Please leave a review and then check out my homepage. I have deleted a scene from this chapter that will be sent to PM or Email toFull members (200 posts) of the Sethan site (my homepage). **_


	15. Who's Doing What

Chapter 15

Who's Doing What?

"What is wrong with you? This is a trick Jack. I can't believe that you of all people would fall for such an obvious trap." Erica pulled away from Jackson and turned so swiftly her hair swung.

"Erica," Jackson was exhausted. It seemed to Jackson that he had variations of this same argument with Erica a thousand times before. Shaking his head sadly he continued, "This is a good thing Erica. Why can you never admit it when you've made a mistake about someone and just let it go and move on?"

"Me? You're the one that refuses to see what's so plainly apparent! Ethan's setting you up Jack." Erica placed her hands on her desk and leaned forward as she continued, "Ethan only nominated you as a Cambias board member in order to win you over. He obviously has an agenda here. Wake up Jack!"

"Erica! There is no ulterior motive here! He's not evil. He's made some mistakes. But he's no different than…" Jackson reached out a hand to her but she was too angry to notice his gesture so he let his hand drop back to his side,

"Since when have you liked Ethan?" Erica demanded furiously and when Erica was furious she was a ball of energy. She was flitting around her office like she was on fire.

Jackson thought back to the boardroom and smiled, "Erica, he's not a bad guy. And Simone…"

"Simone!" Erica spat at Jackson daring him to continue, "Some friend she is!"

"Simone has always _tried_ to be a good friend to both of our daughters Erica." Jackson couldn't believe that his good news was turning into such an ugly scene. "And Simone and Ethan…"

"Jackson! Ethan was the one that drove my daughter into Slater's arms. He lied to her. He broke her heart." Erica was agitated and flustered. Angrily marching around her desk she was absently picking things up and slamming them down again.

"Ethan never had Kendall's heart to break." Jackson replied sternly shaking his head. "As you like to point out is was always Ryan that…."

"That doesn't change anything and you know it!" Erica protested tossing the papers she held onto her desk. "Kendall trusted Ethan."

"Erica, I don't know what this is about but I know it has nothing to do with Kendall. Why can't you tell me what your real problem with Ethan is?" Once more Jackson tried to take Erica's hand but she brushed him away. Angry now Jackson continued, "Look, I've already accepted the offer and I'm thankful, _thankful_, that Ethan has helped place me in a position where I can keep an even closer eye on Bianca and Miranda's interests. Erica! This news should make you happy!" Jack tried to reign in his frustration and so he took a deep breath so he could speak calmly, "Frankly, I don't understand why you are so hostile to the idea simply because it was Ethan that nominated me. Why do you hate him so much? And you know that it isn't about Kendall. You've never liked Ethan."

"He's a Cambias, Jack!" Erica protested, "Isn't that reason enough to be cautious?"

"Don't damn him just because he has Cambias blood." Jackson tried to warn her but he was growing very angry now, "Have you forgotten that Miranda is a blood relative of Ethan's?"

"Miranda is all KANE." Erica announced. "Don't you dare forget that!"

"My God! You have obviously forgotten that Miranda is also a Montgomery. Why do I even _try_ to reason with you?" Jackson pressed his fingers to his temples and took a deep breath before he continued, "Erica I've taken the position and I'm keeping it. You just need to accept the fact that I fully intend to look after Bianca, Miranda, Cambias Industries _as well as _Ethan's interests to the very best of my ability."

Jackson's last remark sent Erica storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"What the hell?" Adam Chandler tossed the business section onto the table in disgust and glared at his son. "Well _someone_ has screwed this up royally. Ethan Cambias should be fighting for his position by now." 

"Fighting? This should have been over by now." JR replied calmly as he poured a drink into a tumbler.

"Scotch in the morning son?" Adam looked at JR sadly and shook his head.

"It's water!" JR replied angrily shaking the pitcher of clear liquid at his father in frustration. "Maybe if you paid better attention to what was _really_ going on right in front of you we'd be picking up loose Cambias stock by now."

"What are you talking about? I'm not the jackass behind this attack on Cambias." Adam glared at JR accusingly. "You better believe that _I _would have gotten the job done right!"

"Well, what the hell is that supposed to mean? Why are you looking at me like that for?" JR felt like throwing the glass at him, "I am not the screw up you think I am old man!"

* * *

Simone and Ethan lay on the deck luxuriating in the peaceful quiet of the open waters. Simone had her eyes closed and was thoroughly reveling in the joy of the sun's heat on her bare back. She turned her head slightly to look at Ethan sleeping and was surprised to find him watching her. And that gleam in his gaze was unmistakable. 

"It's nice to be out here." Ethan said softly. His attempt at innocence poorly veiled, "No one around for miles."

"Except for the staff." Simone gently reminded him.

"And I've asked that they remain below for a couple of hours." Ethan grinned and leaned in close to kiss her neck.

"Ethan…" Simone whispered in a soft warning.

"You know Simone," Ethan smiled at her, his brown eyes warm and soft, "I went to a great deal of trouble to make it seem as if we're in NYC right now."

"NY?" Simone yawned as she stretched; the sun was making her sleepy.

"I hired a couple to impersonate us. I put them in the Cambias limo and I set them up in a hotel where they are being well paid to stay in the suite and order room service."

"For ten days? I went a little stir crazy after two!" Simone shuddered slightly.

"Hmmm…that's rather insulting. I'd like to think I could keep you entertained." Ethan replied as he reached out and gently stoked her bare back to feel the warmth of the sun on her bare skin. After a moment's thought he leaned over her and ran his raspy cheek across her back and shoulder blades to give her back a light scratch.

"Oh! That's nice." Simone sighed and wiggled her shoulders. "Look, I love you. I love being with you. But stuck inside the same suite for ten days?" Simone frowned as she tried to wrap her mind around the thought.

"You do like to get out in the sun don't you?" Ethan smiled, "so I understand why you haven't got a top on but why do you need this?" Ethan asked pulling one of the strings to her bottoms loose.

Simone squealed and grabbed at the ties, "My God Ethan! You need to get a hobby!" She pointed at the ocean and demanded. "Go swimming. Go scuba diving. Go find a book."

Ethan laughed and gathered Simone into his arms. "I love that about you. You really are a terrible liar." He kissed her like a man with a purpose and with his warm skin pressed to hers and that warm, sweet, devious look in his eye Simone just melted, softening into his strong arms. She wrapped her own arms around his shoulders, her hands reaching to softly cradle his head and to twine her fingers through his think warm dark hair. She loved how hot his skin felt beneath her hands because of the sun. Ethan felt her surrender and laughed, "Why do you bother protesting?"

"Oh." Simone sighed, "I just like to make you work for it." Thinking out loud Simone laughed and continued on, "Besides I love the way you convince me. You know you're really very good at getting what you want."

Ethan pulled away and stretched out beside her feigning disinterest. His voice was stern but his eyes twinkled at her. "Oh, so that's how it is?"

"Of course you don't have to." Simone replied smartly and flipping over onto her stomach. Laughing Ethan sprang into motion and swiftly took her in his embrace. "Oh!" Simone gasped; surprised by her own sudden rush of desire she took a breath before whispering between kisses. "I think that I've corrupted you. I'm afraid that you have become more of an exhibitionist than I will ever be."

"Look love. I've been very patient. I've lain out here for nearly half an hour waiting for you to notice me and I don't want to go anywhere." Ethan smiled his hands roaming the length of her body before reaching for the nape of her neck and softly gathering her hair in his hand and looking her directly in the eye. "I want to make love to you out here in the sun."

* * *

Ryan walked into the Fusion office and found Kendall still hard at work. "I was wondering where you were. I've been calling your cell for the past hour. It's late Kendall." 

"Don't you think that I know that?" Kendall grumbled and tossed a folder onto her desk and covered her face with her hands.

"Well why are you still here? You should be taking better care of yourself Kendall. You look exhausted." Ryan wanted to sound supportive and not critical but somehow he always failed.

"I am exhausted." Kendall snapped angrily, "We are all exhausted." Kendall remarked gesturing to the full office. "But we had a problem with the west coast packaging department. They haven't been able to complete the first phase of the new line of bath items for our holiday package. And it has to be ready for shipment by the end of the week for final approval at our distributor before PR can't move forward with the holiday print ads that we have _already_ paid for."

"Well where's Simone? Isn't this her thing? Can't she take over so that you can go home?" Ryan was concerned by Kendall's drawn appearance.

"She's away…with Ethan." Kendall tried to sound casual.

"Oh that's right." Ryan sighed while taking a seat at the end of Kendall's desk. "It still seems weird to me that they are a couple."

"Why? They seem happy." Kendall was typing fast on the computer.

"And you are ok with that? You and Ethan were really close…"

"Were we? I don't know anymore. Look, can we not go into a discussion of how I screw everything up? Ethan and I both botched any hopes for that relationship." Kendall was too tired to play nice. "It's dead and buried and I really don't want to talk about Simone and Ethan right now. That is unless you are here to tell me that Simone hasn't taken off on the Cambias yacht and is at this very moment entering the office to help bail me out of this mess."

"It is just a little strange Kendall to see you at peace with them being together. There was a time that you would have gone after them to make their lives miserable." Ryan replied.

"I think Ethan and I did enough to make each other miserable while we were together and while we were breaking up. Look, it's over and we've both moved past it. He's happier with Simone and I'm too busy to care." Kendall hadn't even looked up as she tried to keep her focus on the dates and numbers in front of her.

"The old Kendall would have made them both sorry for moving on and being so happy when…" Ryan's last remark finally drew Kendall's full attention and the look in her eye made him fidget in his seat.

"When I'm so obviously not?" Kendall spat.

"I wasn't going to say… oh, forget it." Ryan took a moment to find the right words before he continued, "Look all I was trying to say is that you've really grown Kendall. There was a time that you would have made them sorry for being together and happy _whether you wanted Ethan back or not_. You've obviously changed and I think that it's a good thing. Maybe you can move forward and find your own happiness now."

"You believe that I've changed? Because right now I'm so tired I want someone to hunt Simone down and drag her back here so I can go home." Kendall sighed. "Does it mean that I've changed when right now I really resent that she's out there having fun while I'm stuck here working overtime?"

"But that's normal resentment Kendall. You don't want to hurt her for just being happy."

"Don't I? The thought of Ethan and Simone laughing and relaxing in the sun makes me so mad that I could shake Ethan for taking Simone away and leaving me neck deep in this crap. I can't believe she took off and left me with this! I can't believe I told her it was ok for her to go!" Kendall crossed her arms and put her head on her desk.

"I only stopped in tonight because I wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat or if I could give you a ride home." Ryan placed a hand over hers.

"I drove to work and I've already eaten…look I found the first breakdown in our problem here. I don't have time to chat with you." Kendall's phone was ringing again.

"Ok so you've already eaten. I'm still glad that I dropped by. Look Kendall, I'm here. Let me help." Ryan offered and gave her hand a squeeze.

Sitting up she pulled her hand from beneath his. Pausing as she picked up the receiver to stop the ringing phone and she placed her hand over the mouthpiece so she could finish her comment to Ryan, "Fine, if you are going to be hanging around here put yourself to work. While I call Riley at the west coast packaging company to see if I can get them to work overtime this week, you can get Goodman on the phone and find out why shipping hasn't sent the bottles for the bath crystals to the packaging plant."

"I'll get the bottles shipped to the packaging plant by the end of tomorrow but you have to agree to let me take you home." Confident Ryan smiled and reached for the file Kendall was offering him.

* * *

Lauren picked up the phone and dialed. "It's been done. And your plan better work this time."

* * *

_**Please leave a review and check out my homepage for information on how to get an exclusive deleted scene.  
**_


	16. Hooked

Chapter 16

'Hooked'

Zach sat at his desk taking his time, willing to make her wait before he would see her. Perhaps the extra time it would give her some time to worry and to contemplate and hopefully he would be able to catch her off guard. Folding his paper and dropping it into the trash he notified his secretary that he was ready. Nodding to his assistant, who had been going over his notes, Jared stood and exited the room just as the blond entered the room.

"Ms. Clark. I want to thank you for being so patient. Please have a seat."

"Thank you." Lauren sat in the chair facing Zach but he rose from his chair and walked around to sit on his desk so he would be looking down on her as they spoke. Forced to look up Lauren asked, "What did you want to see me about Mr. Slater?"

"No tape recorders?" Zach asked. Lauren shook her head but Zach cocked an eyebrow and waited for an audible reply.

A couple of moments passed before Lauren finally grasped his intent and answered aloud. "No. No tape recorder."

"Good, because what I have to say to you should be kept off the record." Zach spoke leaning forward and crowded her slightly. Again Zach paused, prepared to gauge her response, "But first I wanted to applaud your thorough coverage of Ethan Cambias."

"Your son you mean." Lauren said haughtily.

"Yes, my son." Zach grimaced but his eyes were cold and flat as he looked at Lauren. "Ethan has refused my advice that CI will eventually destroy him." Zach shrugged, "And I've agreed to respect his decision by not going after CI for myself." Zach waited for Lauren's composure to slip. She was stoic and Zach appreciated her ability to remain unreadable, "But that doesn't mean that I'm willing to sit back and watch him be destroyed inch by inch."

"What does that have to do with me Mr. Cambias?" Lauren looked Zach directly in the eye but he noted how she shifted slightly in her seat. Nervous?

"Lets not play games." Zach spoke softly so that she was forced to listen intently, "I'm sure we both have a lot to do today. I have work to do and you have to find a new job so let's cut to the chase. I just want to know who orchestrated your move against my son."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lauren sat stiffly in her chair but for the first time she broke eye contact with Zach and looked away.

"Ah…but you do." Zach smiled inwardly but his face remained indecipherable. "Your 'piece' about Simone Torres was obviously planned well in advance, very meticulous work. Your research was quite thorough. You must have been waiting for just the right moment to release it."

"How do you…?" Lauren stopped short angry with herself for saying anything. Why did he have to stare so intently? She began to shift in her seat and she could feel her face grow hot. "I don't have anything to say to you Mr. Slater." Lauren stood to leave.

"Sit!" Zach's command wasn't quite a bark or a growl but Lauren paused and Zach continued, "Please sit. Allow me to explain myself." Zach waited until she retook her seat and paused again before continuing, "I know that you've been well paid to discredit my son, to undermine his ability to run Cambias Industries. I know that you wanted to use his relationship with Simone to reflect badly on him, that you have an obvious grudge against her and I want to know the name of the person that you are working for."

"I really don't know what you are talking about." Lauren insisted looking away.

"I wouldn't have thought you to be quite so stupid. You must have some intelligence in able to get to where you were _before_ you crossed the wrong man. You know exactly what I'm talking about so quit wasting my time. I can find out what I want the same way I found out that within a week you've made a number of bank deposits totaling in excess of $155,000 to an off-shore account." Visibly Zach remained emotionless even as he noticed Lauren flinching and compulsively clutching her purse tighter in her hands.

Lauren sat back and considered the offer before settling back in her chair, "Say that I can help you. How much money are you offering me to talk?"

"Money?" Zach scoffed, "I don't intend to pay you a dime. And the $155,000 that you do have won't last long when you have hefty legal fees to contend with."

"He can't sue me. I haven't done anything."

"WGPV is unhappy with the coverage that you leaked directly into the Internet. It seems that you did that on their dime. All of that coverage technically belongs to them. And you have stolen it by turning it over for money. Cambias has friends in powerful places and I can assure you that Ethan will go after you just for sport. I'm merely giving you the opportunity to help yourself by telling me everything that you know. If you play your cards right you might be able to avoid bankruptcy. You really have crossed the wrong man this time I'm afraid. The clock is ticking and your days as a journalist have permanently drawn to a close. But take heart," for the first time Zach smirked, "Waitressing is a noble profession. I might even have an opening for you here. If you decide to play nice."

Wide-eyed Lauren looked at Zach as the realization of what she had just done crashed down upon her.

Zach paused for a moment. "What have you done now?"

* * *

"It's so beautiful." Simone whispered as she leaned back into Ethan's embrace. The morning air was cool and Ethan had his arms wrapped around her as they stood at the starboard rail and watched the sunrise over the island. "I really wish we could go ashore." she sighed wistfully. Simone and Ethan had spent the past few days, swimming, diving, fishing, eating, talking and making love but they were growing anxious to get on solid ground. "The island just looks so enticing. I miss the having solid ground beneath my feet. I want to go shopping. I want to walk. Explore." Simone knew that some of the crew was going to the island for the day to pick up fresh supplies and some mail Ethan that had forwarded to the island. Simone couldn't help but envy them their afternoon. She would have loved to be able to run a few errands herself. "It was much easier to stay on the boat when we weren't anchored here watching the island. I want to go ashore. Don't you?" 

"I do and I'm sorry we had to stop here but some things were accidentally forwarded to one of CI's offices here." Ethan sighed and rested his chin on her head. "At least we'll be able to get back on solid land once we get to the Cambias Island." Then Ethan gently reminded her, "We've gone to a great deal of effort to get away undetected without anyone knowing where we are. We can hold out a little longer."

"So if you are sure no one else knows we're here..." Simone sighed and looked at Ethan, taking a deep breath, "do you think we could send the entire crew to the island so we can be alone for a bit? They can be trusted to go ashore right?"

"They've all signed a secrecy agreement and every member of the staff has been with Cambias for a long time without incident. But do you really think that it is necessary to send them away? The crew will stay below deck if you want some privacy." Ethan suggested.

"Trust me you're going to want to let them go for the afternoon." Simone smiled up at him.

"Hmmm…would you like to share your plans with me?" Ethan noted a definite spark in Simone's eye. His was amused by that look but his instincts and his experience with Simone cautioned him to be wary when Simone got devious expression.

"Nope." Simone grinned. "You'll have to wait. Lets go have breakfast and then we can tell the crew they can have the rest of the day free."

"Maybe we should keep the captain on board…" Ethan suggested.

"Why? We aren't going anywhere. The ship is anchored. Just let them have some time off, who knows when they are going to be able to get away again this trip or when we will be able to be completely alone on the ship again."

"Will it make you happy?"

"Oh yeah." Simone grinned.

"Fine. Done." Ethan smiled back, "Lets go eat and then you can let the staff know that they will have the day off."

"Well, they're all gone." Ethan smiled entering their bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Simone grinned, "Then this is for you." She removed the lid and handed him a very large box. Dumbfounded Ethan stared at the contents speechless.

"Well?" Simone replied softly, slightly unnerved by his shocked expression. "Ethan, you said you dreamt…"

"When I was a child." Ethan gasped and tried to push the box back into her hands.

"Oh come on! I have one too. It'll be fun." Simone insisted as she tried to press the box into his hands, "Please Ethan, when I was a child I had a fantasy of my own. And when will we have an opportunity like this again?"

"I'm sorry but I'm just not comfortable with this." Ethan grimaced as he once again tried to push the box back into her hands.

"Please. There's no one here but the two of us." Simone pleaded. "I promise I'll make this worth your while."

"Hmmm…Where's yours?" Ethan asked hopefully.

"Oh no!" Simone laughed knowing that she had won. She grinned and grabbed the second box off the bed. "You're not going to see it until I'm in it. Just give me a few minutes and meet me on deck." Holding her box tightly to her chest she ran from the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ok _princess_. Just give me one guess as to what you have in your box!" Ethan called to Simone. He paused for a moment but she was obviously not going to answer him him. Grumbling Ethan looked at the costume, red coat, bandanna, pointed hat, hook, sword, eye patch, britches and black boots. Damn! Why did he ever mention his childhood pirate fantasy to Simone? He was too young to dream about women in his fantasies. Those fantasizes were all about bloodthirsty villains, earning respect, revenge, sword fights, murder, buried treasure and freedom. This was just so, so wrong.

Still, it did cheer Simone up. And they did have the yacht to themselves. Ethan stopped to look in the mirror and quickly turned away. Though he felt like a fool he had to laugh even if he couldn't bear to look into the mirror again. Instead Ethan strapped on his sword, hung the ridiculous hook from his belt, took a deep breath and forced himself to leave the stateroom. Still feeling foolish Ethan anxiously walked the deck straining his eyes to make sure that there wasn't another boat in sight.

Nervous, Ethan started fiddling with his sword and he was pretending to slay an opposing enemy when he heard her laughter. Ethan's arm froze mid air. The sword slipped from his grasp and clattered as it hit the deck. Ethan's mouth moved. He wanted to say something but nothing came out. Simone was a vision of perfection in her light green concoction.

"You used to dream about being Tinkerbell?" Ethan's voice was hoarse.

"What were you expecting? A Princess?" Laughing Simone did a quick spin. Her short costume just barely covered her unclad bottom. "Disappointed? Well, what do you think?"

Ethan didn't have anything to say. Ethan started walking toward her. Expecting his reaction Simone took off, her wings fluttering behind her, her laugh leaving a trail for Ethan to follow. His eyes never left her. She ran barefoot. Her costume swayed tantalizingly to the rhythm of her running. Simone seemed to be flying, darting like a sprite across the deck. But as she dodged around a chaise Simone slipped a little. Ethan resisted the urge to caution her to slow down and he held his breath as he ran faster silently praying that she wouldn't slip again and fall or if she did he would be there to catch her.

"You can keep me prisoner but you'll never be able to make me your slave Captain Hook." Simone called. Simone was fast but Ethan was faster and he was closing in on her. He almost had his hands on her when Simone, tiny, managed to squeeze into the smallest of places and she was able to cut across the deck while Ethan had to work his way around. Backtracking to where Ethan had dropped his sword she quickly grabbed it just as he reached her. Holding it before her Simone breathlessly demanded, "So who is the prisoner now Hook? Turn around and march below deck."

Ethan stood still, his heart beating fast in his chest, "Simone…"

"I don't know who you think you're talking to Hook. My name is Tink." Simone's cheeks were flush from running and her natural beauty clouded Ethan's thoughts. Distracted he simply stood and smiled at her. Poking him in the chest with the sword, "Now, put your hand up where I can see it, turn around and get marching! We're going below deck." Simone then whispered, "Why aren't you wearing the hook?"

Ethan either ignored the question or didn't hear her and he asked, "Can't we stay up here?" His eyes trailed across her face and stepping back he took a moment to admire the overall effect of her costume. Smiling softly and lost in his vision of running his hands along her thighs and under her short skirt he reached for her. Simone playfully smacked one of his hands away with the blade of the sword and then flicked the hook caught on his belt. Ethan sighed and slipped his hand into the sleeve of the hook.

"Get going Hook. It's below deck or off the plank." Simone tried to keep a straight face and gently prodded Ethan with the false sword. Her voice was soft but controlled, "I call the shots and I said march."

Sighing Ethan went bellow deck with Simone behind him. "Turn left here Hook and no sudden moves. Open the door." Ethan entered the stateroom and turned to look at Simone. She was so happy she was practically incandescent but as soon as Ethan reached for her she poked him in the chest with the sword again and shook her head. "What makes you think you can touch me Hook? I don't belong to you. You belong to me. Now. Take off your boots."

"Simone…"

"Excuse me?" Simone asked tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Tink." Ethan sighed but smiled.

"Yes?" Simone grinned.

Ethan held up his hooked hand.

"All right, if you swear on your honor as a pirate not to try anything I'll help you with your boots Hook."

"I swear on my honor as Captain Hook that I'll keep my hand to myself." Ethan laughed. Simone pushed Ethan to the bed and grabbed a heel and pulled off the first boot. Ethan took the opportunity to run his free hand along her thigh to her bottom. "Hey!" Simone protested lightly tossing the boot at him.

"Well Tink, I am Hook, a blood thirsty pirate… Hook has no honor. But I expect you already knew that." Ethan laughed as he dodged the flying boot, "If you wanted a good boy you would have captured Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan is just a boy. What kind of pixie do you take me for?" Simone laughed and poked him in the chest with the sword. "You can remove the other boot all on your own then."

Ethan shook off the annoying hook, did as he was instructed and then sat back on the bed. "So what now Tink?"

"I didn't tell you could talk. Please wait to speak until you have been addressed." Walking over to Ethan she shook her head softly, "Hmmmmm…. I can see that you need specific instruction." Straddling Ethan's hips she leaned over him and took his face in her hands. Whispering softly into his ear, "Kiss me softly. Just your lips." Ethan leaned forward to reach her but she pulled back and paused before leaning in. For a few moments they barely grazed each other's parted lips. Sharing each other's breath their eyes locked. Finally, Simone gave in and took his mouth gently with hers. Sighing she took his face in her hands, "Now open your mouth just a bit." Ethan did and Simone kissed him hard as she pressed against him. She took his wrists in her hands and forced his hands over his head as she used her weight of her shoulder to nudge him back onto the bed. "Be still and don't touch me or you'll break my spell."

Simone sat back and tried to capture the image of her 'Pirate Ethan' compliant in her bed. She laughed softly and thought that he'd been a good sport about the whole thing. She kissed him again and then let her kisses travel from his neck, to his collarbone, to his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt to expose his broad chest. Ethan grabbed the headboard in order to keep from reaching down to stroke her hair. Simone glanced up and saw him and she smiled softly before returning her attention back to what she was doing. She kissed his navel and then her long dark hair draped across his thighs as she stripped him of his belt and pants and bent to take him into her mouth.

Ethan lay back and closed his eyes as the lush sensation of Simone's warmth began to overtake him. She paused for a moment and he glanced down. The sight of her beautiful, intent face and the light from the window shining through the fluttering iridescent wings of her costume took his breath away. Overwhelmed by the sight and feel of her and afraid he would be unable to contain himself any longer, Ethan reached to take her face gently in his hands, to draw her up to him so that he could take her lips with his mouth. Simone kissed him warmly before pulling from his embrace. Sitting up she smiled when she looked into Ethan's eyes and read his mind. "Simone..." Ethan's voice came out a pleading whisper. Simone swatted away his hands as they reached to take her by her hips. She was still determined to retain control and make love to him slowly, on her own terms.

"I'm Tink, Hook. And I'm still in charge," she whispered back. Leaning down she kissed him passionately. "You are mine. You belong to me Hook."

Playful but just as determined as she, Ethan smiled and whispered, "Yes, I am yours but your mine as well." Ethan drew her into his arms and rolled over her. Suddenly the yacht lurched and they found themselves rolling off the bed onto the floor. Ethan crashed to the floor with Simone still in his arms. "What the hell?" Ethan gasped as he tried to get his breath back.

"Coastguard…Prepare to be boarded."

**Please leave a review and then check out the Sethan site at my homepage.**


	17. Someone Has Control Issues

**Chapter 17  
'Someone Has Control Issues'**

_"Coastguard…Prepare to be boarded"_

Ethan and Simone froze for a moment as they tried to consider what was happening. "Please tell me that this is not happening!" Complete embarrassment seemed inevitable and resigned to his fate Ethan closed his eyes lay back down and simply gave up.

Simone didn't share his lack of motivation and grabbing him by the lapels of his red jacket she tried to shake him before struggling to get up. "Ethan, I think they are already boarding the boat!" In her panic to stand Simone inadvertently kneeled on Ethan who let out a muffled squawk. "Whoops." Simone whispered embarrassed, "I'm so sorry." Ethan lay back down and closed his eyes and tried to breathe. "Are you ok?" Simone asked cautiously. "Look, you've got to hurry up and get dressed. I think they're already on the boat."

"Damn." Ethan managed to mutter but he still couldn't bring himself to move. Simone got up and grabbed his pants and boots and thrust them at him.

"Come on! Get dressed!" Simone insisted.

"Bloody hell." Was all that Ethan managed to gasp as he fought to catch his breath.

"I said sorry! Please Ethan. We don't have time for this!" Simone protested and tried to hurry Ethan along by helping him on with his pants just as there was a knock on the door. "Just a moment please!" Simone yelled. Turning back to Ethan Simone urged, "Hurry! Help me out here!"

"This is Officer Brooks with the US Coastguard, you need to open the door NOW or we will be forced to break it in!" Someone yelled through the door.

Groaning Ethan struggled to pull up his pants. He had just enough time to zipper and button up before someone broke the door open. "What is this all about?" He managed to ask as he sat on the edge of the bed, removed his eye patch and gave up any hope of not looking like a fool.

"We've been given word that this ship is transporting illegal drugs and we've been given orders to search your ship."

"Pardon?" Ethan asked. Stunned by the remark he momentarily stopped trying to button his shirt. "Could you please repeat that? I'm having a hard time digesting what you had just said to me."

"We've been alerted that this ship has been acting suspiciously and that in conjunction with the anonymous tip that your ship is transporting…" The officer stopped what he was saying to look around, "Where is your captain sir?"

"I believe that he is the captain sir." A man replied with a straight face and laughing eyes while looking at Simone in her Tinkerbelle costume.

"I believe that he is Captain Hook sir." Another man behind the officer laughed.

"Be quiet!" The officer ordered the men behind him before turning his attention back to Ethan.

"I've sent the entire staff to the island for the day." Ethan replied feigning calm.

"Well we'll need you both to step out on deck while we check the rest of the ship sir."

"We'll need to change our clothes first." Ethan drew Simone to his side and put an arm protectively around her.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't leave you alone in here. We have orders to search the entire ship. Riley here will escort you to shore where you will wait until the ship search is complete."

"Oh Bloody Hell!" Ethan began to protest.

"Ethan, just let them look around." Simone suggested stepping forward to face him. "They aren't going to find anything. You know what this is about. This is Lauren again. Lets not make this worse than it already is."

* * *

Ethan turned on the shower and closed his eyes grateful to finally be back on the yacht. He closed his eyes and stood in the shower and tried to put the previous day's events behind him.

They had made it into the police station without incident. They hadn't been arrested they were merely being held, forced to wait until the search was completed. Simone tried to cheer him. Offering to pose for mug shots. Trying to get him to pose for a few. Kidding that this was what a life with her was bound to be like, that they probably would have been able to look back on the whole experience and laugh. To their relief it was only a couple of hours and they were free to leave.

Their relief was short lived; unfortunately the paparazzi were waiting to capture them as they made their way out of police station. Suddenly a man with a camera stepped forward calling out for Tinkerbelle to smile for the camera. Ethan tried to push Simone behind him but he wasn't able to prevent the man from grabbing Simone's bare leg. The guy was leering, obviously goading him on. The guy wasn't even looking at Simone. His eyes were locked on Ethan and they were challenging him to do something.

Ethan was arrested, cuffed and dragged back into the station. The 'victim' was accusing him of assault. He knew he should never had struck that guy…more than once…and in front of the police station…with cameras rolling. Ethan knew that he had been intentionally provoked. He was set up but was his own fault that he wasn't able to rein in his anger fast enough. But as the image of the man's laughing face played back in his mind, Ethan's fist clenched and he punched the shower wall. He was still furious and someone was going to pay, starting with Lauren and the cameraman she hired to grope Simone.

* * *

Ethan took his shower and wondered what was keeping Simone. After waiting a few extra moments Ethan turned off the water. Grabbing a towel Ethan stepped out of the shower only to find Simone sitting wide-eyed on the edge of the bath. She held something in her trembling hand and she was stammering, "Ethan, he…he…"

"He? Simone! Talk to me!" Taking her by the shoulders Ethan guided her to her feet and lightly shook her, "Breathe Simone. My God what happened while I was in the shower?" Ethan tried to get her to look at him but she was staring at her hand. Was this some sort of flashback? Taking the object from her hand and tried to make eye contact with her but she was looking right through him.

"Ethan, I didn't notice. I didn't even check and he…he…" Simone's eyes were glazed and she wasn't even focusing on him.

"He? Simone he's not here. He can't touch you." Ethan placed his hand on her shoulders tried to get her to face him. "Simone. Look at me."

"Here? Ethan he's not here!" Simone whispered confused. Suddenly she took a deep breath and growled in outrage, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Simone, you know that I'll take care of this. He isn't going to get away with this. He'll never lay a hand on you again. I swear it. No one will."

"Ethan, he never touched me." Perplexed by his comment Simone looked up at Ethan and really saw him for the first time.

"Simone that guy grabbed your leg. He…He…"

"Oh yeah. That guy. He deserves to die too." Simone replied glibly.

"Too?" Bewildered Ethan looked hard at Simone. He was completely lost. They were obviously talking about two different men. "Simone what are you talking about?"

"Ethan! In your hand! Look at it. The pharmacist slipped the card into the sleeve upside down!" Simone cried in a rush.

"What?" Ethan looked at the packet in his hand. Half of the pills had been consumed. It looked fine to him until he noticed what she was talking about. Turning it right side up he realized what she was saying. "Simone, you've been taking these wrong."

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING!" Simone wailed. "I've been taking the same prescription for years. It isn't like I EVER read it anymore. I only noticed now because I'm starting the third week! The THIRD week! I pulled it all the way out by accident and that's when I noticed. That jerk slipped the card into the sleeve upside down!"

"What does this mean?" Ethan asked sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Oh I don't know? That we're probably screwed." Simone whispered sitting down next to Ethan.

"But we don't know anything for certain. You might not be."

"Yeah. But with my luck…" Simone stopped herself from blurting out what she was really thinking. With her luck they should get ready for twins. They sat in silence before Simone finally replied, "Ethan I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. You know I didn't do this on purpose. The last thing I want to be is pregnant."

"The last thing?"

"Ethan. Babies are sweet but I've never…the thought of actually being pregnant has never appealed to me."

"Never? Well where exactly do you see us going Simone?" Ethan tried not to sound defensive. "I want to get married someday and I want children, preferably my own children. I was hoping that you were hoping for the same things."

"Sure someday." Simone tried to laugh. "There's nothing like a scare to get your future to flash before your eyes in one horrific nightmarish image."

"So being married to me and pregnant with my child would be a nightmare." Angry Ethan got to his feet.

"That's not what I meant. I just meant that it's too soon. We need time. I need time. Someday, maybe…sure, but just not yet, not now." Simone stood up and faced him.

"Well guess what. It just might be now." Ethan noticed Simone's stunned expression and it left him instantly sorry that he had said that. Pulling her close he took a deep breath and tried to begin again, "Look, it isn't like we wouldn't have gotten to this point eventually. So why not now? Now is as good a time as any. It isn't like money is a problem. We know how we feel about each other."

"Ethan, we haven't even technically moved in together yet! This is all happening way too fast." In fact it was Simone's head that was spinning so fast that she thought she was going to be sick. She pulled away from him and sat back down on the edge of the tub so she could sit before falling over.

"Simone…" Ethan began.

"Ethan, please. I just need a moment to myself." Simone refused to look at him. She bowed her head down and tried to keep breathing. He had no idea what to say to make her feel better. Not knowing what else to do Ethan left to have some food sent to their room and to talk to the steward.

Simone heard Ethan close the door behind him. Wonderful, Simone thought, I've managed to drive him away. Grateful to be alone and yet angry for forcing him to leave she glanced over and saw the blue packet lying innocently on the floor. Marching over Simone stood over it and after a moment she clenched her fists and began stomping it into the ground, "Stupid freaking pharmacist! I swear, By God that I hunt you down and castrate you with my bare hands!" She was so incensed she didn't notice when Ethan slipped back into the room.

"Hey," Ethan whispered from just behind her causing her to jump. The scare only made her angrier. "Please tell me that you are still talking about the pharmacist."

"I was. But I can't swear what I'll do if you ever creep up on me like that again!" Simone was visibly shaking and her cheeks were flush with anger.

Ethan wisely stifled the urge to ask her if she were having a bit of a hormonal moment. "We don't know anything yet Simone. You just need to get something to eat and some sleep. Just take a deep breath and try to calm down. You haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon and you are just overtired and stressed Simone."

"Don't you dare say it's not good for the baby!" Simone challenged him.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I just thought you might want this." Ethan spoke tentatively he held out his palm.

"Oh." Simone replied and began to cry. "When did you get this?"

"This is why we had to stop at this island, so I could have the steward collect this for me. It wasn't ready before we left and they had to forward it to the Cambias office here. I was hoping to give this to you at the perfect moment. I don't know what I was hoping for, the perfect sunset or sunrise…something…. but I never dreamt I'd be offering it to you when you were angry at me." Ethan replied quietly as he silently prayed she would accept his offer.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm mostly angry at myself." Simone whispered.

"Still not the moment I was hoping for." Ethan sighed and took her into his arms.

Simone was still holding the ring and tried to wrap her mind around the idea that this was really happening.

"Simone. You're everything to me." Ethan held her close and pressed his face into the crown of her head. "Please say yes."

"But Ethan…" Simone began, the worry in her voice spoiling the moment.

"Look we don't know anything for certain. And there isn't anything that you can do about what we don't know. Just say yes and we can work through everything else later. Just think about us Simone. Just say yes."

Simone pulled from his embrace and handed him back his ring. And for a brief moment Ethan thought he had lost everything and then she held out her left hand. Ethan gave her a hug and then went to start the shower again resolving not to push her and to let the subject of children drop.

* * *

Ethan woke with his arms wrapped protectively around Simone. He held her close, spooned to his body his free hand resting on her abdomen. Ethan closed his eyes an envisioned a pulse of energy darting beneath the surface of her skin, dancing beneath the palm of his hand. He wanted this more than he was willing to say to Simone. Please he thought to himself. Please be there. Please be safe. He wasn't planning on this so soon and it upset him that Simone was so unsure but he wanted this so much it filled him with a sense of foreboding. He would do anything to protect her and any child to come. He was willing to live for them, die for them, kill for them, he was on the verge of having everything he had been too afraid to dream of and he wasn't going to lose it.

Simone felt his arms contract around her and sensing something amiss she placed her hand over his. "Ethan, are you all right? Have you changed your mind?"

"No. Of course not."

"Ok, because I was thinking. Ethan you are the only family I have. You have Miranda and Zach, sort of. But really we don't have anyone else that is family. There really should be more of us." Simone turned and pressed her face into his chest and yawned. "Even if we have to make them ourselves."

"Are you sure? We might not be. We could wait." Ethan offered.

In response Simone softly ran her hand along his back toward his thigh. Whispering his name Simone made it clear she lacked any reservations. Drawing her form beneath his Ethan looked down at the woman he loved. She was a wonder to him. She was a miracle. Pausing he took her face in his hands and placed his forehead to hers before kissing her sweetly. She was offering him everything. Everything he'd ever really wanted. And he wanted to offer her something in return. He wanted her to know how much her words meant to him. He ran his hand along the length of her body exploring the soft warmth of her skin. Tossing back the blanket he sighed and bent to kiss her neck trailing kisses everywhere his hand had traveled, kissing her neck, her breasts and pausing at her waist gently kissing just below her navel and then lower until his kisses reached the apex of her sex. He took her hips in his hands and gently raised her so he could kiss her deeply, drawing out her sweet essence, losing himself in the moment until Simone's urgent cries brought him back. She pulled at his shoulders and drew him back over her. He entered her tenderly not wanting to rush the moment, not wanting to break the spell both of them aware what this moment meant. Together they plunged and took that leap of faith placing their lives and their futures in each other's hands.


	18. Sorry About The Confusion

Chapter 18

Sorry About the Confusion

"Damn it Ethan! Couldn't you make it through the week without getting into trouble?" Zach was shouting into his cell as he tried to drive with one hand.

"I don't see it as trouble Zach. Simone and I are quite happy." Ethan closed his eyes and sighed. Ethan didn't expect much from Zach but he didn't expect this.

"Happy? What the…? You are a bloody fool. Of all the stupid…" Zach growled.

"Hey now!" Ethan growled back. His voice low and dark was an obvious warning. "I know that this may seem sudden and so I wasn't expecting a joyous response but you had better closely consider your next remark. So tell me Zach. How the hell was it that you find out already? Which of my crew is working for you? I want to know who was it that told you?" This was too much. Ethan wasn't expecting Zach to be warm and giddy but there was no call for this level of animosity.

"You ass! No one had to tell me anything. All I had to do was pick up my morning paper and turn on the television. Damn it Ethan your face is freaking everywhere! I thought that you were taking Simone away to keep yourselves out of trouble. I should have known that you'd find a way to create it! You had to see the cameras! You aren't blind!" Zach pulled over his car to continue the conversation. Zach needed to let go of the steering wheel. Zach needed one hand to hold the phone but he wanted the other hand free to pull his hair out.

"Cameras?" Ethan sat up on his chair, stunned. "What cameras?"

"The ones that were stuffed in your damn face! What the hell is wrong with you?" Stunned Zach cut the engine. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and he needed complete silence to digest what Ethan was saying.

"Oh. You are talking about what happened in front of the police station." The realization of how far off base they both were made Ethan laugh.

"And your subsequent arrest. Are you laughing? What the hell is there to laugh about? There is something very wrong with you boy."

"No Zach. There is something _very right_ with me and that is why I was angry." Ethan sighed relieved. "I thought you were talking about something else."

"There is something _else_? There is _more_?" Zach closed his eyes and braced himself. This was getting way to complicated and he was starting to regret that Ethan ever asked him for his help.

"Yes. Sorry about the confusion." Ethan grinned. "Simone and I were married on the yacht yesterday."

"Married? Oh. Fine. Good. Congratulations. It's a good time to take a honeymoon. Just stay the hell away from any cameras and hold up at the Cambias Island for a while. The media can't get to you there. I need some more time here to get to the bottom of things."

"So I imagine the media has kicked into high gear." Ethan was relieved that the conversation was finally on the same track. Zach didn't sound jubilant about his news but at least he wasn't condemning him.

"Good God Ethan it's a bloody mess over here. It's a freaking circus back here. There is lots of footage about the incident. Lauren saw to that. And now some of the media are even trying to talk to me. TO ME!"

Ethan had to laugh at the image of Zach glaring down at a sputtering reporter, "Sorry."

"You don't sound sorry." Zach regretted sounding petulant but his day had gone from bad to worse and there was no way he was going to share the details with Ethan.

"I'm sorry that things are so difficult back in Pine Valley and I'm very sorry that I can't strangle Lauren myself." Ethan replied emphatically.

"Don't worry about Lauren. I'll take care of her. I've got men outside of her house and I'm on my way over now. Lauren crossed the line on this one."

"I trust that you'll do whatever it takes. That is why I asked for your help. Zach, I won't bring Simone back until I'm sure I can keep her safe."

"I've seen how you handle a threat Ethan." Zach groaned. "Look, I get that you were pissed but maybe you shouldn't have kicked that reporter in the face after you knocked him to the ground."

"I wasn't exactly thinking too clearly at the time Zach. I don't even remember doing that." Ethan muttered covering his face with his hand.

"Ethan, it's on tape. And it's not pretty. But it turned out to be a dual edged sword. Lucky for you someone got a clear shot of the look on Simone's face when he grabbed her. You know that with out that camera shot you'd probably still be in jail."

"I know. Just as I'm sure that it was Lauren that instructed him to use Simone to get me angry enough to hit him in front of the cameras. "

"He did that well enough." Zach grimaced and turned the engine over eager to get back on the road. "Listen, Lauren's going to pay for this and I'll find out who she's working for if I have to wring her neck with my bare hands." Zach replied with deadly seriousness. But before Zach hung up he had something important to add, "Oh and Ethan. Nice costumes."

* * *

_Ethan on the phone:_

"Thanks for calling. I hate to sound trite but I've been anxiously waiting to hear from you. Please. Please tell me were you successful. Oh thank God. I really wanted this before but the situation has grown urgent. Why? Because I'm not going to bring Simone back to Pine Valley until I know that there is some way to keep her out of harms way. I know what this cost her but this will make it much easier for me to keep Simone safe. I appreciate this more than I can say. Yes. I'm sure that it was difficult. Really. I'm very grateful. I'll find some way to repay you. All right then, you can consider it a wedding present." Ethan laughed at the man's response. "Thank you."

* * *

_Man's voice by phone: _

"Everything is lost. I know that this is the last thing that you wanted to hear but the boy has already married her. I shouldn't have to remind you that neither of us wants them together. Look this mess is a result of _your_ plan going awry. Remember that this is how you wanted to do things. I just wanted to talk to the boy and make him see reason…See here! You are not the only one that stands to lose. I sided with you and I have just as much at stake. Look. Why don't you just stay out of it from now on? Let me handle things on my own. Your meddling has achieved nothing but to make matters worse. Things wouldn't have progressed so rapidly if it weren't for your interference. Stay out of this and let me be the one to take care of her from here on. What do you mean? You'll take care of her your way? What way? But you can't! You fool! Because the girl might be pregnant, that's why."

Ryan hung up the phone and turned to Kendall. "Well it seems that I'll be working here for a while. For one thing, Ethan has a court date to keep."

"Ok. How long should that take?" Kendall asked tossing a file onto her desk.

"He doesn't anticipate too much trouble. His lawyers are already working on it and the guy that grabbed Simone is facing his own assault charges so I'm sure that they will be able to work some kind of deal."

"So what's keeping them? Simone needs to get back here." Kendall was uneasy. Things at the office were actually running quite nicely but Kendall felt herself growing ever reliant on Ryan's presence. She found herself looking forward to seeing him everyday. How lonely will she be after he's gone? It would be better for everyone if things could get back to normal with Simone at her desk instead of Ryan.

"Tired of me already Kendall?" Ryan laughed. He knew that he was getting under her skin. She wouldn't be able to deny her feelings much longer.

"I'm tired of doing all the work while you goof off." Kendall glared at him. "At least Simone knew what she was doing."

"You know that you always say things that you don't mean when you are feeling defensive. I know that _you_ know that I'm doing well here. So what do you have think you have to protective yourself from?" Ryan walked over to Kendall's desk, sat down on it and leaned in close. "Could it be your growing feelings for me?"

"It's just my growing need to protect Fusion from a man that doesn't know the difference between shimmer and glitter." Kendall responded and tossed an eraser at him. "Get off of my desk! So tell me what the hell is keeping Simone? And why did Ethan hire you of all people?"

"Actually Simone hired me." Ryan laughed.

"Simone! If anyone was going to hire a replacement it should have been me!" Kendall was flabbergasted by the news. "What right did she have to..."

"Kendall she felt badly about leaving you here alone and she asked me to fill in."

"If she feels that bad she should get her butt back here! Simone wasn't arrested! So what is keeping her from coming back?"

"Oh I don't know." Ryan grinned slyly ready to spill what he knew. "Maybe because Ethan and Simone are on their honeymoon." Ryan laughed at Kendall's stunned expression and couldn't help beaming at her. "So they won't be back to Pine Valley for a while. It looks like you are stuck with me."

* * *

Zach shook his head sadly. It was unfortunate that things should end this way but at least Lauren wasn't going to be a problem for anyone ever again. The girl was too greedy and too stupid to live. It was only a matter of time before her actions caught up with her. Zach walked slowly around the room careful not to touch anything when his eye caught the glint of something shining around her neck. Leaning over her Zach slowly pulled the broken chain free. This was his. But where was the ring? And how did Lauren get her hands on it? Zach hadn't seen it since he gave it away years ago. Zach did a cursory look about the room in hopes that the ring would be visible but it was not to be found. Weighing the chain in his hand Zach made a choice, dropping the chain into his pocket he made a call.

"You are sure that you didn't see anyone enter or leave the house? No one could have slipped in without your notice? Are you sure? You saw no one enter her apartment after I left here earlier? One of the men must of left his post find out whom it was. No. Everything is not all right. I need you to get in here. We have a lot of work to do. Make sure someone is listening to the police scanners we have to make sure we aren't interrupted and have John and Andrew continue to watch the house. We can't afford to get caught."

Zach checked the body for the ring, taking note of the strangulation marks around her neck before he began to ransack the room turning over everything he could in hopes of finding it. But as sure as he was standing next to Lauren's corpse Zach knew that the ring wasn't in the house. What did it mean? Lauren wasn't wearing it earlier. He would have noticed it immediately. Zach could sense this chain anywhere from nearly any distance. It called to him, the same way it resonated in his pocket. The chain and the ring that went with it was the last thing his mother gave to him. Before Alex Jr. walked away from his old life he had to purge himself of everything that mattered to him. And he gave the ring and the chain to Hannah. So how the hell did it end up with Lauren? Did she have it on earlier? Zach was sure she wasn't wearing it when he left. So who placed it around Lauren's neck? Was it a sign meant as a warning? Was someone trying to tell him something or was someone trying to get him arrested for Lauren's murder?

Sensing the man behind him Zach spoke aloud without turning, "Call in the crew. We have to act fast. We need to pack up everything. Any documents you come across set aside for me. All clothes and valuables need to packed as if she's fled the country for good." Zach turned to look hard at his hired man. "Call Shelly and prep her. She'll need to leave the country as Ms. Clark. Have her ready to leave as soon as we can wrap up everything here. Let her know she won't be back for a couple of weeks. Assure her that I'll personally arrange for her return at a later date. Get Ms. Clark's laptop to George…our computer guy. And call Echo…" Zach whispered looking at Lauren's body. "We have a disposable for him."

* * *

"Don't peek."

"I'm not." Ethan protested as he listened to Simone's movements.

"I know. Why is it that everyone always says that anyway?" Simone grumbled. "Ok. You can take off the blindfold now."

"Simone its pitch black in here." Ethan shook his head.

"I know hold on a moment…" Simone muttered shifting around something.

"And the point of making me wear a blindfold in the dark was…?"

"Just be patient stay on the bed Ethan. Promise."

"I've been patient." Ethan insisted.

"Uh-huh. Sure you have." Simone laughed.

Simone hit the switch and a single light and the CD player went on and Ethan threw back his head and roared with laughter. Simone was wearing his full pirate costume. The red jacket went way past her knees and Ethan had no idea where his boots went. He stood up to walk over to her but Simone shook her head and pointed at the bed. Properly chastised Ethan sat back down. Simone resisted the urge to laugh. He'd already forgotten to wait on the bed. But then the music started and Simone began to dance slowly to the music following the lyrics like a script while softly singing.

**"You Can Leave Your Hat On"**

http/media.  


_Baby take off your coat _

_Real slow_

_Take off your shoes_

_I'll take your shoes_

_Baby take off your dress_

_Yes Yes Yes_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_Go on over there_

_Turn on the light_

_Hey, all the lights_

_Come over here._

_Stand on that chair. _(Ethan, "No. Don't")

_Yeah, that's right. _(Simone laughed but kept her feet on the floor.)

_Raise your arms up to the air _(Ethan sat back and grinned.)

_Now shake 'em_

_You give me a reason to live _

_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason to live_

_Sweet darling_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_Feeling_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_Suspicious minds a talkin'. _

_They're tryn' to tear us apart_

_They don't believe_

_In this love of mine_

_They don't know I love you_

_They don't know what love is_

_They don't know what love is_

_They don't know what love is_

_I know what love is_

_Sweet darling_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_Feeling_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

Laughing but still wearing Ethan's pirate hat Simone slowly danced her way into Ethan's waiting arms.


End file.
